「Le jardin du mal」
by Failed Backup
Summary: Cette histoire n'est en aucun cas un beau conte. Seules les belles histoires commencent par "Il était une fois". Peu importe la beauté que ces fleurs malsaines auront, la part de ténèbres qui les submerge envahiront bientôt le monde. Votre monde. Celui des hommes et celui des ombres. 「La première fleur se nomme Kido Tsubomi. Elle fanera dans deux jours.」
1. Première pousse

**Bonjour ! Première fiction sur Kagepro, autrement dit Mekakucity Actors. L'histoire se passe deux ans après l'histoire principale. Ayano est toujours morte - parce que j'ai la flemme de faire un chapitre sur elle. Car, justement, chaque chapitre sera associé à un personnage. Seto et Shintaro ont eu une relation, que vous découvrirez dans les chapitres adéquats. (PARCE QUE CE SHIP EST BANDANT QSJNDFOZN3GIPZNG.)**

**Sur ce, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ; qu'il soit bon, mauvais ou totalement neutre. **

* * *

><p>Cette histoire n'est en aucun cas un beau conte. Seules les belles histoires commencent par "Il était une fois". Peu importe la beauté que ces fleurs <strong>malsaines<strong> auront, la part de ténèbres qui les submerge envahiront bientôt le monde. Votre monde. Celui des hommes et celui des ombres.

Ces tristes fleurs sont déjà à côté de vous. Derrière vous, lorsque vous marchez. Derrière votre fenêtre, lorsque vous dormez. Elles vous suivront, et ce pour toujours. Elles feront toujours partie de votre propre ombre, et fleuriront lorsque votre **espoir** se sera éteint.  
>Ces tristes fleurs n'apportent que malheur et désespoir. Je vous invite donc, cher compagnon d'infortune, à vous joindre à moi pour assister au parcours de ces jeunes personnes, condamnées par la nature et par le <strong>mal<strong>.

「La première fleur se nomme Kido Tsubomi. Elle fanera dans deux jours.」


	2. Première fleur : Ô, froide solitude

Les premiers rayons du jour passèrent à travers les rideaux pourpre de la chambre immaculée pour venir chatouiller le visage fermé de Kido Tsubomi. Ses sourcils se plissèrent doucement, tandis qu'elle quittait le monde des songes et des merveilles. Ah, quelle heure était-il ? Probablement six heures du matin. Le soleil venait souvent la déranger aux alentours de ce moment de la journée.

Ses cheveux verts, emmêlés à cause du sommeil et de ses gestes endormis, tombèrent mollement sur son dos lorsqu'elle se redressa. Ses yeux noirs scrutèrent un moment un point invisible de sa chambre blanche, normale, maladivement banale.  
>Les os de sa colonne vertébrale craquèrent tandis que son corps se tenait debout, là, devant la fenêtre. Elle fit deux pas, et ouvrit les bouts de tissus qui séparaient ses yeux du reste du monde.<p>

Son regard sombre fut traversé par une lueur de surprise, accompagné par ses sourcils qui se froncèrent simultanément. Qui pouvait bien avoir posé ceci devant sa fenêtre ?  
>Un bouquet de bruyères, entouré de quelques balsamines, paraissaient attendre l'éveil de la jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Le violet était la couleur dominante, et les pétales courbés en avant semblaient vouloir plonger dans le vide avant de rejoindre ceux qui étaient déjà tombés.<br>Elle prit doucement le bouquet entre ses mains blafardes, et l'examina de plus près. Aucun papier ne les attachait. Juste une petite herbe, qui ressemblait plus à une ficelle peinte en vert. Étrange... Sa chambre était située en hauteur, par rapport au sol. Personne n'aurait pu le déposer de l'extérieur... Quelqu'un était-il entré dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie ?

Elle s'habilla de son éternel sweat-shirt violet, semblable à un baladeur mp3, et de son pantalon vert foncé. Kido rabattit sa capuche et descendit les marches du Q.G du Mekakushi Dan. Le gang des yeux bandés.  
>Un jeu pour enfants ? Non, le Mekakushi Dan était bien plus qu'un simple jeu pour gosses. C'était ce qui lui permettait de s'échapper de ces matins mornes, où seuls le froid et la solitude emplissaient son petit être.<br>Neuf membres. Et elle, Kido Tsubomi, était le leader de ce fantastique groupe. Groupe d'adolescents anonymes, mais qui sortaient de l'ordinaire par un seul point commun : leurs yeux.  
>Rouges. Aussi rouges que son sang, aussi rouges que le soleil du crépuscule, aussi rouges que le brasier qui l'avait engloutie le quinze août.<br>Le jour où elle s'était retrouvée enfermée avec sa grande soeur, dans le manoir de son père, alors que le feu épousait sa peau laiteuse et ses vêtements déjà consumés.  
><strong>Brûlée vive.<strong>

Mais, d'une certaine manière, elle regrettait les jours heureux qu'ils avaient partagés entre eux, jadis. Bien entendu, deux ans après, les choses avaient bien changé... Ils s'étaient tous éloignés. Shintaro s'était renfermé sur lui-même, Hibiya allait au collège et trouvait le fait de se retrouver tous ensembles "ringard", Seto passait son temps dans la forêt ou à la montagne, Mary ne faisait que lire, Kano partait toujours dans des endroits improbables et, la plupart du temps, il restait introuvable... Et elle, la leader, n'avait rien fait pour empêcher leurs liens de s'envoler lentement. Elle avait assisté aux changements de personnalité de certains, à l'évolution des autres...  
>Elle ne put rien faire lorsque Momo devint une idole hautaine, et ce depuis qu'elle eut réussi à contrôler son pouvoir.<br>Elle ne put rien faire lorsque Takane rata son concours d'entrée à l'université, et depuis elle passait son temps à jouer à des jeux-vidéos.  
>Elle ne put rien faire lorsque Konoha les laissa, et depuis elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles du dernier membre du Mekakushi Dan.<br>Elle ne put rien faire, rien et jamais rien.  
>Juste disparaître pour s'apitoyer sur son sort, là, dans un coin de cette pièce singulière ; mais qui renferme, hélas, quelques bouts brisés de ses sentiments trop souvent refoulés.<p>

Alors, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de tous se rassembler, une larme délicate tomba sur le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans sa main.  
>Seule, seule, encore seule. Cette grande pièce lui semblait d'un coup si grande, si imposante, et si terrifiante ; sans tous les autres. Comment avait-elle put les laisser s'en aller ? Comment avait-elle supporté le fait de voir leur amitié devenir un faible et idéal souvenir ?<p>

D'un coup, son regard sombre se posa sur les fleurs violettes. Elles se moquaient d'elle, elle en était certaine. Elles se moquaient de ses sentiments qui étaient en train d'éclater en elle.  
>Ces maudites fleurs n'étaient qu'un moyen de la détruire un peu plus.<br>Dans un geste énervé, elle lança le bouquet au sol et échappa un sanglot en voyant les pétales éparpillés sur le plancher.  
>Ah, devenait-elle faible..? Non, elle se devait d'être forte ! Au moins pour... Pour qui, déjà ? Ils étaient tous partis. Alors, pour qui devait-elle être forte..?<p>

Elle passa lentement sa main sur son visage et essuya prestement les gouttes d'eau qui inondaient ses joues. Elle avait toujours été comme cela ; un paradoxe humain. Bien qu'elle fut froide, elle souhaitait sentir la chaleur des autres. Bien qu'elle fut solitaire, elle réclamait la présence des autres à ses côtés.  
>Bien qu'elle fut stoïque, elle craquait et laissait ses pleurs se faire plus forts dans l'atmosphère.<p>

Son frère adoptif et ami d'enfance, Kano Shuuya, la comparait souvent à une oxymore. Elle avait horreur de ces métaphores, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence ; il avait bien souvent raison. Elle ne savait jamais pourquoi il pouvait lire en elle de cette manière, fouiller sans gêne l'être complexe qu'elle était et en tirer les vérités qu'elle ne voulait guère entendre. Le fait que lui, puisse savoir tous ses maux, sans qu'elle ne sache faire de même avec lui, la frustrait énormément.

Son visage exsangue apparut dans le reflet de la vitre en face d'elle. Sa main tout aussi pâle se posa sur la poignée de la porte. Ce bout de bois aussi, était froid. Mais quelle importance ? Elle était déjà dehors, de toute manière. S'attarder sur des éléments semblables à son coeur serait inutile.

Mais les fleurs, alors ? Le plancher marron était recouvert de pétales colorés. Néanmoins, Tsubomi n'avait pas remarqué une chose : Les gouttes d'hémoglobines qui commençaient à teindre les fleurs épanouies à leur maximum.

* . * . * . *

La grande avenue était assaillie de passants ; une masse noire et étouffante se formait tout autour de la jeune femme. Au début, elle n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'une petite fille avait couru en sa direction. Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'un sentiment étrange avait fait place en elle ; comme si elle n'était que vide.  
>La petite fille l'avait traversée.<br>Comment était-ce possible..? Elle ne l'avait pas vue ? Et de toute manière... Jamais quelque chose de matériel n'avait traversé son corps, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire fantôme !

**« Monsieur ? Excusez-moi...»**

Elle tendit sa main blafarde vers un homme qui passait, là, à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas réagi ? Ah, elle détestait qu'on l'ignore !  
>Mais tout prit un sens lorsque sa main passa à travers son épaule.<br>Stupeur. Étonnement. Interrogation. Compréhension. Peur.

Pourquoi les gens l'ignoraient encore ? Elle savait contrôler sa capacité ! En temps normal, ils se souvenaient d'elle comme une passante : ils l'observaient et oubliaient son visage dans la seconde qui suivait. Mais là, totale ignorance.  
>Comme lorsqu'elle disparaissait vraiment.<p>

Que se passait-il ? Jamais ceci n'était arrivé... Elle commença à paniquer. Non, elle ne voulait pas disparaitre, pas encore ! Elle ne voulait pas être comparée une fois encore à un fantôme ! Allez, regardez-la... Ne la laissez pas seule, non ! Tout sauf ça...  
>Les passants déambulaient dans cette grande rue. Les arbres fleuris laissaient les pétales s'échapper, le soleil caressait lentement les dalles en pierre sur lesquelles la jeune femme marchait. La température était assez bonne.<br>Et elle, elle semblait faire partie d'une autre monde. Pas celui-ci. Celui des ombres, celui des oubliés, celui des fantômes.  
>Elle n'était plus rien.<br>Elle-même ne savait plus ce qu'elle était.  
>Elle-même commençait à ne plus se voir...<p>

Attendez... Quoi ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi devenait-elle invisible à ses propres yeux ? L'angoisse revint prendre possession de son coeur chamboulé.  
>Non, pas disparaitre... Tout sauf ça ! Elle ne voulait pas disparaître ! Surtout pas ! Que ferait-elle ? Non... Que pourrait-elle faire si elle n'avait plus de corps ?<br>La peur se mêla aux larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues. L'angoisse s'imprégna dans chaque parcelle de sa peau.  
>Terrifiée. Totalement pétrifiée.<p>

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans ses yeux noirs. Konoha... Konoha s'était stoppé devant elle.  
>Où était-il passé depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné de nouvelles ?<br>Et... Pourquoi semblait-il si différent ?

**« Tsubomi ? Tsubomi, où es-tu ?»**

Ses yeux inondés s'écarquillèrent. Il la regardait dans les yeux... Ne la voyait-il pas ?  
>Ah, elle n'avait pas vu ce sourire à cause des larmes qui embuaient son regard.<br>Des cheveux noirs. Des yeux jaunes.  
>Un sourire carnassier.<p>

**« Plus personne ne te voit, n'est-ce pas ?»**

Elle voulut crier. Crier au monde qu'elle existait, crier à cet ami qu'elle était là.  
>Mais sa gorge resta serrée. Sa bouche demeura fermée.<br>Ses paroles se perdirent dans ses pensées.

**« Pas de réponse ? Oh, que c'est idiot... J'imagine que les fantômes ne peuvent pas parler.»**

Il lui tourna le dos, alors que ses genoux touchaient le sol.  
>Son corps s'effondra en même temps que les parts restantes de sa joie.<br>Le bonheur de le revoir s'était envolé.

Doucement, elle vit ses mains disparaître. Puis, ses bras. Puis, ses genoux.  
>Ah, elle n'était plus rien. Définitivement.<br>Le monde entier lui avait tourné le dos. Et les quelques personnes qui restaient dans son champ de vision passaient à côté d'elle, imperturbables.  
>Comme s'ils étaient aveugles.<p>

Elle était devenue un nuage. Les gouttes de pluie tombaient précipitamment sur le trottoir gris.

**« Je vous en supplie... Trouvez-moi... Aidez-moi... Sauvez-moi..!»**

Lorsque le restant de son corps longiligne s'affaissa sur le sol, son regard se posa sur un bouquet de bruyères et de balsamines, disposé devant le restant de son crâne.  
>Les fleurs s'étaient teintées en un rouge écarlate.<br>Personne n'eut jamais entendu les dernières paroles de Kido Tsubomi  
>Personne n'eut jamais vu Kido Tsubomi, le jour de sa disparition.<br>Personne n'eut jamais vu son regard horrifié devant ces pétales sanglants.  
>Mis à part une seule et unique personne.<p>

**「 ****La première fleur se nommait Kido Tsubomi. Cette plante froide mourut solitairement.****」**


	3. Deuxième fleur : Lueur d'espoir

À Mekakucity, il n'y avait guère le vent pur qui secouait les arbres. Nous n'y trouvions pas les montagnes qui cachaient prestement l'horizon, ou la mer immense qui se reflétait dans ses yeux dorés. Il n'y avait que la route, que les bâtiments. Juste ce que les adultes appelaient la mondialisation. C'était triste, mais c'était la réalité. La réalité était donc triste ?  
>Seul le temps pourra nous le révéler.<p>

Seto Kousuke redressa son visage en direction du ciel gris. Ses mains se réchauffaient un peu dans les poches de son pantalon vert, et sa capuche tomba en arrière, là, dans son dos. Ses traits fins se crispèrent en une moue fatiguée lorsqu'il sentit les larmes des nuages tomber depuis les cieux. Ah, il rentrerait probablement mouillé...

Il longea la grande avenue, et passa à côté d'un bouquet de fleurs sans même lui adresser un regard. Peut-être se serait-il arrêté s'il avait remarqué que les pétales de celles-ci étaient rouges ? Peut-être se serait-il stoppé, s'il avait su que les bruyères et les balsamines avaient la même odeur que sa soeur adoptive ?

Il ne savait rien. Il s'attendait juste à retrouver Kido, Kano, Mary, Momo, Takane, Shintaro, Hibiya et Konoha à la base, comme avant... Bien que, lui aussi, ait eu le besoin de prendre ses distances ; il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une phase, un obstacle dans leur si fantastique amitié. Leurs liens étaient indestructibles, et même le temps ne pouvait pas les briser.  
>C'était ce qu'il croyait.<br>Le Q.G était vide.  
>Et il semblait l'être depuis quelques jours déjà.<p>

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'il cherchait du regard un corps, un ami, un compagnon - juste quelqu'un à qui parler.  
>Il voulait aimer. Il voulait s'amuser.<br>Il voulait vivre.  
>En deux ans, il avait oublié.<br>Comment aimer. Comment s'amuser.  
>Comment vivre.<p>

Il perçut un frottement derrière lui. Un petit bruit, à peine audible ; et pourtant, il l'avait entendu. Ça aurait pu être une souris, un objet, ou même le vent ; mais il souhaitait juste se défaire de l'emprise du silence.  
>Comme lorsqu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette salle dans laquelle ils étaient tous réunis, jadis.<p>

Il se retourna donc avec une lueur d'espoir dans son coeur, une petite lumière qui était née un jour d'orage à l'intérieur de lui. Peut-être étaient-ce ses amis qui lui avaient fait une blague ? Ah, si c'était le cas, il se sentirait rassuré ; dans cette pièce vide, noire, seule.

Des fleurs étaient disposées, là, à ses pieds. Un sentiment de frustration lui serra la gorge, et il eut une drôle d'impression au niveau de ses poumons ; comme si une boule se formait. Sa respiration devint un peu plus brève, un peu plus saccadée, un peu plus inhabituelle.  
>Un bouquet d'Aubépines ?<br>Il s'accroupit devant les plantes et observa doucement les pétales blancs, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils bougent.  
>Étrange... Ce bouquet n'était pas là auparavant.<p>

Ah, peut-être était-ce Mary qui les avait oubliées ? Et il n'aurait pas aperçu les fleurs lorsqu'il rentrait... Mh, c'était plausible.  
>Du moins, assez pour qu'un imbécile comme lui s'en convainc.<br>Il prit dans sa grande main les tiges des fleurs et sortit du Q.G.  
>Sans remarquer les gouttelettes rouges qui apparaissaient sur les pétales immaculés de celles-ci.<p>

* . * . * . *

Une petite maison, éloignée de la civilisation. Les arbres verts entouraient le seul édifice présent dans la forêt, et le bruit de la petite cascade dominait le chant des oiseaux. Ça n'avait pas changé.  
>Le brun inspira l'air pur que dégageait cet endroit et frappa trois petits coups à la porte, devant lui. Il était sûr que son amie était là.<br>Après tout, c'était ici que leur solide amitié était née. N'est-ce pas ?

Il put entendre quelques bruits de pas en sa direction, et fut soulagé de voir sa frêle petite Mary lui ouvrir.

**« Seto..? Que fais-tu ici ?** s'étonna la plus petite.  
><strong>- Mh... Eh bien, je voulais te dire bonjour.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah...»<strong>

Elle ne l'avait pas invité à rentrer. La jeune femme était restée sur le pavillon, la poignée en bois de la porte dans sa petite main blafarde, tandis que son regard scrutait celui de son ami.  
>Ami qui n'avait pas l'air comme d'habitude.<br>Un air plus sérieux, plus mature, plus masculin ; était présent sur son visage confus.

**« Mary... Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?»**

À son tour, ses traits délicats furent perturbés par l'incompréhension. Le regard de Kousuke avait l'air perdu, presque désespéré. Il ne la regardait pas, d'ailleurs ; son attention restait bloquée sur le plancher en bois de la maison.

**« Non.»**

Ses yeux dorés prirent une lueur hagarde, tandis que sa main commençait à trembler. Il resta là, effaré devant la mine déterminée de la jeune fille, alors qu'une part de son monde s'effondrait.  
>Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.<br>Mary, celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur, l'avait rejeté.  
>Mary, celle qu'il s'était juré de protéger, lui avait fermé la porte au nez.<br>Mary, celle qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques années déjà, lui avait tourné le dos.

Il l'avait effrayée ? Non, son visage semblait fermé sur le monde et sur lui-même. La jeune femme avait l'air plus froide et plus réfléchie qu'à l'accoutumée.  
>Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors il l'avait vexée..? Ah, les filles étaient souvent blessées. Il l'avait remarqué en côtoyant Kano et Kisaragi.<br>Une lueur d'espoir illumina ses iris sombres. Kano restait introuvable... Mais il savait mieux que quiconque où trouver Shintaro !

Il commença à marcher à travers la forêt. Les ronces griffaient ses mollets et les feuilles tombaient dans sa capuche. Le silence accompagnait calmement ses songes qui naissaient, volaient et mourraient dans son crâne.  
>Parmi eux, le fait de revoir le brun faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite et rendait sa journée un peu plus lumineuse.<br>Peut-être qu'il saura où étaient passés Kido et Kano...  
>Ah, mince ! Dans le doute, il avait oublié de demander à Mary si elle avait des nouvelles d'eux... Bien qu'il soit très probable qu'elle n'en ai aucune.<br>Ils étaient tous des inconnus, à présent.

* . * . * . *

Cette porte. Combien de fois l'avait-il observée lors de leurs "ballades" nocturnes ? Les doux souvenirs qu'ils partageaient tous deux étaient doux, bienveillants, caressaient son coeur et apaisaient son être. La blessure que Mary lui avait faite semblait lointaine, à présent. Mais un sentiment nouveau berça ses songes, une sorte d'angoisse. Ceci démangeait ses poumons et lui faisait mal ; juste le fait d'imaginer qu'il eut changé tordait son estomac.  
>Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré le voir plus souvent..? Il ne savait pas. Probablement ce besoin de s'éloigner en était la cause.<br>Sa main tremblotante se dirigea vers le bout de bois qui le séparait du logis de son ancien amant. Enfin, s'ils l'avaient jamais été... Ça avait toujours été compliqué, et Shintaro n'assumerait jamais le fait qu'ils aient eu une telle relation ; il le savait.  
>Mais la vision de son corps dénudé, en dessous de lui, lui manquait plus qu'il ne le pensait.<p>

Un sentiment de frustration inonda son être lorsqu'une chevelure blonde ouvrit la porte. Déçu..? Oui, probablement. Il avait oublié qu'il partageait son domicile avec sa petite soeur...  
>Qui avait encore changé.<br>Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée. Les traits de son visage étaient plus sérieux, sans doute était-elle plus mature. Elle n'avait pas grandi, mais il avait l'impression que sa poitrine avait encore grossi.

**« Bonjour Momo ! Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ?**  
><strong>- Seto..? Euh, j'imagine que je vais bien... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ah, ce serait pour savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Kido et de Kano ! Ils ne sont plus à la base, et ça m'inquiète un peu...»<strong>

Le regard de la jeune femme prit un air agacé, alors que le sourire de Kousuke s'affaiblissait.

**« Tu es encore bloqué dans ce délire de gang ? Grandis un peu, Seto. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Laisse-les faire leurs vies.»**

Un poignard. Il eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait poignardé en pleine poitrine. Alors c'était ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ? Que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu d'enfants ? Leurs pouvoirs, leurs promesses, leur amitié et leurs amours... Tout ceci n'était qu'infantile, pour elle ?  
>Son regard s'assombrit.<br>Était-il le seul qui souhaitait être avec eux encore une fois ? Était-il le seul qui voulait tous les voir dans la même pièce ?  
>Était-il le seul à vouloir revenir en arrière ?<p>

**« Mh... Est-ce que je pourrais voir ton frère..?**  
><strong>- Il est aussi passé à autre chose, Seto. Tu devrais l'oublier, toi aussi.<strong>  
><strong>- Je veux juste lui parler...»<strong>

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses, et elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

**« Fais ce que tu veux. Tu connais le chemin.»**

Il la remercia d'un sourire un peu triste, avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison pour monter les escaliers.  
>Ces escaliers qu'il empruntait pour le rejoindre, auparavant.<p>

Le couloir était sombre et silencieux. Ses bruits de pas semblaient être de trop, alors il marchait doucement ; pour ne pas troubler le calme qui étouffait l'étage.  
>Il arriva rapidement devant la porte.<br>Cette porte qu'il adorait ouvrir, avant.

Son coeur semblait vouloir détruire sa poitrine afin de sauter dans le vide. Il battait tellement fort, tellement rapidement ; qu'il était certain que tout le voisinage entendait ses battements. Une boule d'angoisse se forma également, là, au beau milieu de son ventre.  
>Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il change.<br>Trois ans de sa vie seraient partis en poussière si c'était le cas.  
>Volés par le vent et par le silence de n'avoir jamais pu être à ses côtés durant tout ce temps.<p>

**« Kousuke..? Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ma porte ?»**

La porte s'était ouverte alors qu'il tentait de réunir son courage pour déclarer sa présence. Son coeur entama une danse folle avec ses sentiments, et sa respiration fut bloquée un court instant.  
>Il le trouvait encore plus beau.<br>Ses cheveux noirs hirsutes tombaient sur sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il était toujours plus petit que lui, et semblait même avoir maigri.  
>Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser son visage exsangue, puis de sentir l'odeur de son cou, de plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure ; et de le posséder entièrement.<br>Il voulait qu'il soit à lui.  
>Rien qu'un instant.<p>

**« Shintaro... Euh, comment dire...»**

À force d'observer l'être qu'il aimait, ses joues s'étaient réchauffées et sa main avait commencé à trembler.  
>Que voulait-il lui demander, déjà ?<p>

**« Tu as des nouvelles de Kido et de Kano ?**  
><strong>- Mh... Non. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti.»<strong>

Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les abysses du jeune homme, et il eut l'impression de sombrer dans ces prunelles sombres. La tristesse s'imprégna de son coeur un court instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses battements précipités, incertains, irréguliers.

**« Tu me manques, Shintaro. J'ai froid sans tes bras.»**

C'était sorti tout seul. Cette pensée de besoin devenait insoutenable, incontrôlable. Il savait que s'il ne l'extérioriserait pas par des mots, il le ferait d'une manière un peu plus... physique.

**« Mon monde est vide sans toi. Trop vide. J'ai besoin de toi, Shintaro.»**

Il avait baissé la tête. Affronter ces iris étonnés devenait un combat perdu d'avance, alors qu'il tentait de lui révéler ses sentiments enfouis pendant deux ans en lui.  
>Deux ans qu'il avait tenté de l'oublier.<br>Deux ans que son absence le tourmentait.  
>Deux ans que son amour l'aveuglait.<p>

**« Tu es sûr que ça va..? Prends des médicaments, tu es tout pale.»**

Choc. Il eut l'impression que son coeur avait raté un battement.  
>Ça faisait mal.<p>

**« Ah, et cesse de dire des choses gênantes... La fatigue te rend confus, non ? Tu devrais arrêter de chercher Kido et Kano, ça te rend malade.»**

Un couteau. Ses paroles étaient un poignard qui s'enfonçaient dans le coeur qui voulait juste l'aimer de tout son être. Il avait donc définitivement rangé leur relation dans un tiroir de ses souvenirs ? Il l'avait posée, là, et l'avait laissée flétrir ?  
>Seto voulait crier. Il voulait lui hurler son amour. À lui, aux autres, au monde.<br>Il aurait voulu l'embrasser. Le prendre dans ses bras. Le déshabiller. Épouser sa peau. Caresser le creux de ses courbes. Le prendre. L'entendre crier son nom. Crier le sien en retour.  
>Il l'avait voulu pour lui seul. Et il souhaitait encore et toujours ce même voeu.<br>Sa voix. Son visage. Son corps. Ses yeux vitreux. Sa main tremblotante sur sa propre joue. Ses mots doux.  
>Il les voulait, une fois encore.<p>

**« Ah... Tu as probablement raison, je suis juste fatigué.»**

Rien que de dire un tel mensonge le plongeait dans une détresse encore plus destructrice. Les larmes commençaient déjà à inonder ses yeux. Elles mourraient probablement lorsque ses joues ne pourront plus supporter leur poids ; elles s'écraseront donc misérablement sur le bitume de Mekakucity.

**« Au revoir, Shintaro.»**

Il lui tourna le dos et partit en courant. Malgré tous ses désirs, malgré tous ses sentiments, malgré tout son amour ; il lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit.  
>Une déchirure. Là, au beau milieu de son coeur désespéré.<br>Il était rentré avec l'espoir de ressortir heureux.  
>Il était sorti avec les bouts restants de ses espoirs brisés.<br>Il était rentré avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Il était sorti avec les larmes aux yeux.<p>

Ses pleurs commençaient déjà à noyer son visage dans une tristesse incomparable, alors que les larmes des nuages venaient accompagner l'eau qui ruisselait sur ses joues. Ah, le ciel était d'humeur morose, lui aussi...  
>Les gouttes de pluie mouillaient sa chevelure noire, caressaient le creux de son cou, longeaient les muscles de son épine dorsale et venaient mourir dans le bas de ses reins.<br>Ses chaussures commençaient à prendre l'eau, elles aussi.  
>Son coeur était-il également trempé ?<p>

Il marcha, sans but ni destination. Il fit juste cette action naturelle, automatique.  
>Au moins, il avait encore la force de faire quelque chose.<p>

Il se sentait détruit. Totalement achevé. Il avait ignoré ses sentiments alors qu'il les exprimait à coeur ouvert.  
>Pire encore, il les avait jetés à terre et les avait écrasés avec ses mots.<br>Arrêter de dire des choses gênantes... Alors, dire à la personne la plus importante de toute sa vie qu'il avait besoin de lui était gênant ? Ça le rendait malade...  
>Maladivement déprimé.<p>

Il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Les gens le bousculaient, avec leurs parapluies et leur unique coeur froid.  
>Des adultes. Rien de plus, rien de moins.<p>

Seto décida de s'asseoir, là, contre la façade d'un magasin de fleurs. Étrangement, les passants commençaient à partir, et il n'apercevait plus cette foule noire et dense qu'il avait suivie.  
>Sa main se perdit dans les mèches hirsutes de ses cheveux sombres, et son bras entoura ses genoux de sorte à se réchauffer un peu.<br>Bientôt, une seule silhouette s'arrêta devant son petit être brisé.  
>L'inconnu s'assit à côté de lui.<p>

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté et réussit à voir son visage.  
>Peau blême. Cheveux noirs. Yeux jaunes.<br>Sourire carnassier. Traits crispés.  
>Konoha..? Non, ce n'était pas Konoha.<br>Enfin... Qui sait ?

**« Tu veux mourir, Seto ?»**

Ses yeux, embués de larmes, ne s'écarquillèrent même pas.  
>Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent, alors que le sourire du garçon se faisait de plus en plus sadique.<br>Puis, la réponse lui parut d'une évidence outrancière.

**« Oui.»**

Un rire rauque s'était échappé de sa gorge. Konoha déposa à ses pied un bouquet d'Aubépines teinté de rouge.  
>Était-ce du sang ?<p>

**« Bonne réponse.»**

Alors, avec une lenteur frustrante, il saisit le visage du brun et scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser empoisonné.  
>La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut sa bouche froide contre la sienne.<br>La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut sa voix rauque.  
>La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un noir effrayant.<p>

Il avait l'impression qu'on le trainait sur le sol.  
>Sa respiration fut ralentie. Son coeur battait moins vite. Ses pensées se firent plus rares.<br>Mais la douleur, elle, augmentait en crescendo.

Il mourait doucement.

**「 ****La seconde fleur se nommait Seto Kousuke. Cette fleur fut empoisonnée par son chagrin et sa détresse. ****」**


	4. Troisième fleur : Illusion mensongère

**Bien le bonjour ! \0/**  
><strong>Troisième chapitre, avec comme personnage notre bien aimé Kano. (Qui ne l'avait pas deviné ?)<strong>  
><strong>Je vous propose juste un jeu : tentez de découvrir comment seront morts les autres personnages (ça peut avoir un rapport avec leurs pouvoirs... ou non) ! Vous gagnerez rien, mais je trouve ça marrant, moi.<strong>

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages et leur univers appartiennent tous à leurs auteurs respectifs, Jin et Shidu (ou Shindu ? Je sais jamais l'écrire..). Seule l'histoire (enfin, celle dans ces écrits uniquement) m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée rapidement sur Mekakucity. Le ciel avait revêtu sa robe noire, et la seule lumière qui trônait dans ce berceau de ténèbres était le crépuscule qui commençait à faiblir sous l'obscurité. Le soleil, caché par les collines sombres, dégageait une lueur orangée qui éclairait une partie du sol recouvert de verdure froide.<br>Kano Shuuya, jeune homme de dix-huit ans, observait cette douce vision depuis le toit d'un bâtiment. Il s'était assis là, sur le rebord, sans avoir peur de tomber.  
>Il regardait le soleil quitter ce lieu pour aller éclairer la journée d'un autre.<br>Bien qu'il aurait eu, lui aussi, besoin d'une lumière à laquelle s'accrocher.

**« Je suis le prochain.»**

Sa voix grave résonna dans les hauteurs silencieuses dans lesquelles il se trouvait. En deux ans, sa voix avait mué, ses traits étaient devenus plus masculins, et il avait grandi.  
>Mais il avait toujours cette part de ténèbres floues en lui. Cette partie de lui qui lui répétait "Monstre", "C'est de ta faute", "C'est amusant, non ?".<br>Pour tout dire, il se sentait coincé entre la survie et le destin. Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, la peur commençait à prendre possession de son être.

Il s'était surpris, ces derniers jours. Il avait pleuré lorsqu'il avait vu Kido disparaitre. Il avait eu mal lorsqu'il avait vu Seto mourir.  
>Et il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait fait qu'observer, encore et toujours.<br>Et il se détestait pour ça. Sous le choc, il n'avait fait qu'assister à leur destruction.  
>Et il se haïssait, encore plus qu'avant.<p>

Alors il avait compris. Konoha, ce n'était pas lui. Il était probablement fou. Ou alors, son pouvoir avait dégénéré à tel point qu'une nouvelle facette de lui était née sous les yeux blasés du monde.  
>Il était le prochain. Il fallait peut-être prévenir les autres, non ? Avec un peu de chance, le carnage s'arrêterait à lui.<br>Le dernier des trois orphelins.  
>Le menteur. Le trompeur. Le dupeur.<p>

Il essuya prestement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues blafardes, et se leva pour quitter le toit de l'édifice. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose de ses dernières heures, alors il pourrait faire en sorte de sauver le futur de quelqu'un.  
>La pensée de la petite Mary, frêle et innocente, s'imposa dans son esprit.<p>

**« Non. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste exactement.»**

De plus, il était persuadé qu'il se serait perdu, dans cette forêt... Alors, il préviendrait l'idole hautaine qu'était devenue Momo.  
>Il espérait juste qu'elle aurait la présence d'esprit de le croire.<p>

* . * . * . *

Il entendit des bruits de pas légers voler sur le plancher. La maigre silhouette de Momo Kisaragi apparut sur le pas de la porte, et son visage blasé lui parut insupportable.

**« Ah, te voilà. Seto est passé dans la journée. Il a dit qu'il te cherchait, toi et Kido.**  
><strong>- Seto est mort. Et Kido aussi.»<strong>

Ses traits prirent un air surpris. En prononçant ces mots, son coeur s'était tordu en une douloureuse réalité : celle de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir les deux personnes les plus importantes de toute sa misérable existence.  
>Il était vide, Kano.<p>

**« Mais... Il avait l'air en pleine forme...**  
><strong>- Ils ont été tués. Par Konoha.»<strong>

Une haine commençait à engloutir son être meurtri. Il voulait les venger. Faire souffrir ce traitre.  
>Et observer la vie s'échapper de son corps, doucement.<br>Comme il l'avait fait pour Tsubomi et Kousuke.

**« Je suis le prochain. Je pense qu'il va chercher à tuer tous les membres ayant appartenu au Mekakushi Dan.**  
><strong>- Tu es taré... C'est impossible.<strong>  
><strong>- Fais attention, Kisaragi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.»<strong>

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, la voix de la blonde s'éleva dans l'air. Il fut un peu surpris qu'elle le retienne. Après tout, elle était celle qui avait le plus changé.

**« Kano, attends !»**

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Mh..?**  
><strong>- Tu n'es pas triste ?»<strong>

Son sourire se perdit entre confusion et réflexion... Bien sûr qu'il était triste. Il avait l'impression de porter toute la tristesse du monde dans son cœur. Il pesait tellement lourd qu'il était persuadé qu'il perdrait dix kilos, si jamais on lui enlevait.

**« Non.»**

Il lui tourna le dos, mit ses mains dans ses poches, et partit sans rien dire. Ses cheveux blonds volèrent dans l'atmosphère lugubre de la rue, éclairée par quelques lanternes mourantes.  
>Pourquoi avoir menti ? Par habitude, probablement. Il ne laissait jamais ses sentiments quitter son petit corps fébrile. Quand bien même il craquait, il n'acceptait que la présence de Kido ou de Seto. Seuls ces deux-là pouvaient voir ses principales faiblesses.<br>Et ils étaient morts.  
>Alors il se taisait.<p>

C'est lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre l'arrière de son crâne qu'il sursauta. Il se stoppa, et perçut le bruit d'une chute, juste derrière lui.  
>Stupeur. Imagination. Angoisse. Peur.<p>

Il avait peur de se retourner. Et si c'était son heure ? Non... Non, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant !  
>Mais... Il était encore là. Vivant. Alors, de quoi avait-il peur ?<p>

Il se retourna. L'angoisse lui tordait les tripes. Mais une immense frustration engloutit son cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un bouquet de fleurs était à ses pieds.  
>Kano mit sa main sur son front et pesta contre lui-même. Il avait été effrayé par des plantes... De vulgaires fleurs avaient réussi à le terroriser.<br>Il était fatigué.

Le blond reprit sa marche, sans remarquer que les buglosses commençaient à devenir rouges.

* . * . * . *

Ses souvenirs s'étaient imposés dans son esprit, alors qu'il tentait de les refouler. Songer à ces moments de bonheur ne servait à rien. Probablement était-ce car il savait qu'il allait mourir ?  
>Il imagina sa silhouette longiligne dans son champ de vision. Ses cheveux verts volèrent dans l'air, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui avec un sourire.<p>

**« Tu viens, Kano ?»**

Sa voix. Ô, douce mélodie. Ce son l'apaisa aussitôt, et son sourire commença à refaire battre ce cœur habitué à l'inactivité amoureuse.  
>Ses yeux noirs scrutaient les iris jaunes du garçon. Il prit son visage de porcelaine dans sa main, et commença à caresser sa joue froide.<p>

**« Tu me rejoindras bientôt, hein ?**  
><strong>- Je te le promet, Tsubomi.»<strong>

Cette illusion se brisa, et de suite son visage lumineux redevint sombre. Encore une invention de son esprit fatigué, hein ?  
>Mais il imagina encore son corps nu sous ses draps. Il visualisa ses bras entourer sa taille fine, et ses lèvres se poser sur son cou pale.<br>Et son corps blafard qui sentait l'orange. Et ses mèches vertes qui sentaient la vanille. Et l'odeur qui régnait à la fin de leurs ébats. Et la transpiration mêlée aux larmes et à l'orgasme.  
>Et sa faible poitrine. Et ses fesses un peu trop fermes. Et son visage exsangue. Et ses traits crispés. Et ses doigts fins sur son propre torse. Et sa bouche maltraitée par la sienne. Et ses cuisses qui glissaient entre ses doigts.<br>Et la douceur de sa peau. Et la texture de ses cheveux. Et les suçons sur sa clavicule. Et les griffures dans son dos.  
>Et ses mots maladroits. Et ses cris étouffés. Et sa respiration saccadée. Et son nom dans sa gorge.<br>Et le goût de sa peau. Et celui de ses lèvres. Et son corps, et son esprit, et ses paroles, et ses silences.

Ils avaient représenté la luxure à eux seuls. Et elle lui manquait, ô qu'elle lui manquait.  
>Elle avait été une drogue douce à laquelle il s'était accroché. Il l'avait goûtée, il l'avait aimée, il l'avait possédée.<br>Il avait été obsédé par son visage, son corps et ses paroles.  
>Elle l'avait hanté pendant plus de deux ans.<p>

Parfois, il se demandait si elle avait songé à ces moments de plénitude avant sa mort. Si elle avait vu, elle aussi, son visage. Si elle avait parlé à cette illusion, elle aussi, et qu'elle avait imaginé son corps fébrile entourer le sien et la posséder.

Il tomba à genoux lorsqu'il arriva devant la tombe de sa grande sœur.  
>Celle qu'il avait aimé la première.<br>Ayano Tateyama. Membre numéro zéro.

Cet amour infantile avait été faible, mais pas assez pour qu'il en sorte sans séquelles.  
>Et il revit sa chute. Sa main essayant désespérément d'attraper son corps qui tombait. Le rire de Kenjirou, son père adoptif, qui devenait plus puissant.<br>Ses larmes qui tombaient sur le sol. Son cri qui lui avait fait mal aux oreilles.  
>Et la douleur, la souffrance, le manque, le vide.<br>Jusqu'à ce que Tsubomi vienne panser ses blessures.

**« Salut, grande sœur. Désolé, je ne suis pas venu depuis longtemps.»**

Il se mit en position assise, juste en face de la sépulture, alors que la nuit dominait la ville. L'obscurité était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas certifier qu'il soit devant la bonne tombe.

**« Je suis minable, Ayano. Tsubomi et Kousuke sont morts. Et j'ai rien fais pour les sauver.»**

Il sentit quelque chose sur son visage. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, et il remarqua qu'il pleuvait.  
>Mh, pas exactement. C'était lui qui pleurait.<br>Les gouttes de chagrin tombèrent sur le sol, alors qu'il réprimait un sanglot.

**« Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, avant que je ne meure également.»**

Il se redressa et essuya maladroitement ses larmes, juste avant qu'une personne ne fasse son apparition.  
>Cheveux noirs. Yeux jaunes.<br>Sourire enjôleur.

Il l'observa longuement, avec la haine et le désespoir qui tordaient son coeur et ses tripes.

**« Te voilà, bourreau.**  
><strong>- Tiens, on dirait que tu as compris.»<strong>

Konoha lança un bouquet de fleurs rouges aux pieds du trompeur.

**« Ce sont des buglosses. Elles signifient la fausseté et le mensonge. J'ai trouvé qu'elles te correspondaient à merveille !**  
><strong>- Quelle utilité ?»<strong>

Il ignora la réplique du blond et tourna la tête vers la sépulture de Tateyama.

**« Es-tu triste, Shuuya ?»**

Encore cette question ? Kano posa son regard sur les fleurs teintées de sang et imagina Tsubomi et Kousuke, morts sans avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.  
>Un poignard s'enfonça dans son cœur, encore une fois. La haine et le chagrin se mélangeaient en un goût âcre de fer et de sang dans sa bouche.<br>Il se mordait la lèvre.

**« Non.»**

Le regard du tueur prit une lueur déçue. Il semblait un peu triste, aussi.

**« Dommage... Tu mens. Encore.»**

Il vit sa main plonger dans sa poche pour en sortir un revolver.  
>Ah... Kido avait disparu entièrement. Seto avait été empoisonné. Et Kano mourrait d'une balle en pleine tête.<p>

**« C'est idiot, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu n'as réussi à tromper personne d'autre que toi.»**

Son visage fut déformé par un sourire carnassier, alors qu'il pointait son arme vers lui.  
>Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Kano aurait voulu s'enfuir, éviter la balle et quitter la ville pour ne plus croiser cet immonde personnage.<br>Mais ses jambes semblaient pétrifiées. Son regard était braqué sur l'objet qui allait causer sa mort.

**« Mauvaise réponse.»**

Il entendit un bruit assourdissant, la balle se nicha en plein dans son crâne. Un filet de sang s'échappa, et son corps s'affaissa brutalement à côté des fleurs, devant les tombes.  
>La dernière chose que Kano Shuuya vit fut la silhouette lumineuse de Kido Tsubomi qui l'attendait avec un sourire.<p>

**« Bienvenue à la maison, mon amour.»**

**「 ****La troisième fleur se nommait Kano Shuuya. Cette fleur mourut dans le mensonge qui l'avait cachée toute sa vie. ****」**


	5. Quatrième fleur : Délicate absurdité

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Kozakura Mary s'éveilla. Un livre ouvert reposait sur sa faible poitrine, alors qu'un bâillement déformait son visage endormi. Les traits de lumière transperçaient le feuillage des arbres et éclairaient le sol verdoyant.  
>Elle avait dormi dehors.<br>La chaleur était étonnante au beau milieu de ce printemps fleuri. Il y avait eu des averses, la veille en plein après-midi, mais le beau temps était revenu avec le chant des oiseaux et la brise du matin.

La jeune femme s'étira en songeant à sa conversation avec Seto Kousuke. Le garçon avait paru détruit par ses paroles... Elle avait songé toute la nuit à ce visage désespéré et à cette lueur affligée dans son regard.  
>Elle avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle était forte. Oui, elle n'avait plus besoin de sa protection, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, à présent !<br>Elle avait voulu qu'il soit fier d'elle.  
>Elle avait voulu qu'il lui caresse la tête, comme avant.<br>Elle avait voulu ne plus être un boulet à trainer derrière soi.

Autonome. Un bien grand mot pour la petite Mary. Elle souhaitait être aussi indépendante que son amie Kido.  
>C'était classe, d'être autonome.<p>

Alors elle n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi il avait eu cette lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux dorés. Pourquoi il avait eu l'air si triste.  
>Était-ce vraiment une simple question ? Ou alors y avait-il un sens caché dans cette phrase ?<br>Ces questions avaient rempli son crâne jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle n'avait même pas lu son livre ; elle n'avait fait que passer à travers, assimiler ces mots transparents pour les oublier dans la seconde qui suivait.

Et ce besoin d'être seule, pourquoi s'était-il d'un seul coup envolé ?  
>Pourquoi elle avait ce feu dans son cœur, ce souhait de tous les revoir alors que quelques jours plus tôt, ce désir était repoussant ?<p>

Elle aperçu soudainement un bouquet de bleuets à ses pieds. Elle fronça ses sourcils et le prit dans ses petites mains, l'analysant de ses yeux roses.  
>Les pétales ressemblaient vaguement à des morceaux de cristal, figés par le froid. Au centre de chaque fleur, une fontaine de glace semblait relier chacun d'entre eux.<br>La couleur bleue était pure, innocente, délicate.  
>Les tiges étaient attachées par un bout de ficelle vert, qu'elle aurait pu confondre avec une quelconque herbe.<p>

Ce bouquet n'était pas ici par hasard... Quelqu'un l'avait sûrement déposé à côté d'elle pendant son sommeil.  
>Ça voudrait donc dire que quelqu'un l'eut trouvée, au beau milieu de cette forêt...<p>

Effrayée, elle abandonna les fleurs et partit se réfugier dans sa maison, là ou rien ni personne ne pourra lui faire du mal.  
>Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'à ce moment là, les fleurs bleues commencèrent à se teinter d'un rouge effrayant.<p>

* . * . * . *

Quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte. Mary hoqueta et lâcha son livre qui atterrit en un bruit sourd sur le plancher.  
>Des fleurs... Un visiteur... Elle aurait eu une journée inhabituelle !<br>Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, la peur au ventre. Et si c'était un adulte ? Ou pire, le monstre qui mangeait les gens, dans son roman ?  
>Son cœur fut bercé de douces illusions lorsqu'elle vit un visage familier, mais il reprit son rythme effrayé par la suite.<br>Depuis quand Konoha avait des cheveux noirs..?

**« Konoha ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?**  
><strong>- Ah... Bonjour Mary. Je crois que je me suis perdu... Alors j'ai vu cette maison, mais je suis surpris que tu en sois la propriétaire...»<strong>

Une part de son petit être fut rassurée par la chose suivante : le fait qu'il ait toujours cet air absent. Elle n'avait pas vu les membres du Mekakushi Dan depuis longtemps... Du moins, assez pour dire qu'ils ne se connaissaient plus.  
>Elle connaissait leurs "eux" antérieurs.<br>Pas ceux d'aujourd'hui.

**« Oh, je viens de me souvenir... Seto a dit qu'il aurait voulu te parler un peu plus... Il est à la maison actuellement, car il se sentait mal... Tu veux venir avec moi ?**  
><strong>- Hein..? Seto a dit ça ?»<strong>

La stupeur vint ensuite posséder son petit cœur. S'il avait souhaité lui parler, pourquoi était-il parti ? Ah, peut-être que cette tristesse qui émanait de lui l'avait forcé à partir...

**« Oui, voilà pourquoi je suis ici... Mh, je me souviens maintenant... Je dois t'accompagner jusqu'à lui, car il avait peur que quelque chose ne t'arrive...»**

La petite Mary réfléchit un moment, avant d'accepter d'être accompagnée par son ami. Elle ferma la porte de la maison et commença sa marche à travers la forêt verdoyante. Les fleurs avaient poussé sur les bords des chemins, envahissant l'herbe verte sur laquelle ils marchaient tous les deux.

**« Mais Konoha, puis-je te poser une question ?**  
><strong>- Eh..? Laquelle ?»<strong>

La petite Kozakura fit quelques pas de plus, plongea son regard rose dans les yeux jaunes du garçon et demanda :

**« Pourquoi tu as les cheveux noirs ? Et les yeux jaunes ? Tu as mis des lentilles, ou c'est un nouveau style ?»**

Le garçon continua de marcher, mais un sourire mystérieux apparut sur son visage blafard. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et redressa sa tête vers le ciel, observant les quelques nuages blancs qui brisaient la couleur rassurante des cieux.

**« Ah, ça c'est un secret...»**

* . * . * . *

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée à Mekakucity. La chaleur étouffante, l'air pollué, l'océan de bâtiments, le bitume froid, le bruit assourdissant des moteurs et la foule pressée... Ce tableau industriel semblait surnaturel, pour la petite Mary.  
>Ils passèrent entre les gens, entre les poteaux, entre les maisons et entre les magasins.<br>Ils longèrent les rues, les avenues, les passages, les chemins et les ruelles.  
>Jusqu'à arriver à une petite maison, là, au fin fond d'une chaussée.<p>

Elle semblait avoir été construite avec des briques blanches, ou un autre matériau dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Un petit jardin bordait la porte d'entrée et contenait une bonne dizaine de fleurs différentes.  
>Le fait que trois d'entre elles soient rouges la surprit. Étaient-ce de nouvelles espèces ? Ou bien elles étaient teintées..?<p>

**« Ah, désolé Mary... Je vais devoir te bander les yeux.**  
><strong>- Hein ? Mais pourquoi..?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est un secret, ne le répète pas, mais Seto voulait te faire une surprise... Ne dis pas que je te l'ai dis, hein...»<strong>

La jeune fille acquiesça et observa son ami sortir un chiffon noir de la poche de son pantalon. Elle devint vite aveugle, alors que Konoha lui prenait les mains pour la guider.  
>Elle n'avait pas vu les tâches écarlates qui commençaient à recouvrir les bleuets, juste à côté des buglosses sanglantes.<p>

Elle marchait avec hésitation. La petite Kozakura avait peur de tomber, alors elle posait ses pieds avec attention. Le gauche, puis le droite, puis encore celui de gauche. Elle entendait les portes se fermer, le plancher craquer, son ami parler.  
>Mais pourquoi Seto voulait lui faire une surprise ? Et...<br>Pourquoi ne l'entendait-elle pas ?

**« Konoha ? Nous sommes à l'intérieur, non ?**  
><strong>- Ah, oui... Mais il faut descendre des escaliers pour parvenir à Kousuke. Fais attention...»<strong>

Elle entendit une énième porte s'ouvrir, et elle eut l'impression de tomber lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son pied heurtait le vide. Mais vite, la pierre vint amortir la chute de la jeune fille.  
>Les marches étaient grandes...<br>Elle répéta avec frayeur ces actions, alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas déraper sur les escaliers. Une odeur âcre vint secouer ses sens déboussolés par l'absence de la vue.  
>Elle l'avait déjà sentie quelque part... C'était si horrible, si écoeurant, si déroutant, qu'elle était certaine d'avoir oublié à quoi cette puanteur était due.<p>

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus d'escalier. Seulement un bruit sec, bref, concis.  
>Quelqu'un fermait la porte à clé..?<p>

**« Konoha..? Où est Seto ? Cet endroit me fait peur...**  
><strong>- Oh ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt te rendre la vue.. Je ne pense pas que son but était de t'effrayer...»<strong>

Ils avancèrent encore un peu, dans ce lieu où le noir régnait. Mary entendait un liquide goutter et leurs bruits de pas briser le silence de la pièce humide.  
>Alors, le voile disparut.<br>Ce n'était pas très lumineux. Seule une ampoule rouillée offrait une lueur suffisante pour détailler quelques mètres de cette salle.  
>Non, c'était une cave.<br>Les parois étaient rocheuses et noires. Elles brillaient à cause de l'eau qui les recouvrait.  
>Le sol était sableux et dur.<br>Et l'odeur... Cette odeur nauséabonde...  
>Elle émanait d'un coin sombre, juste à côté d'elle.<p>

Elle oublia la présence de son ami pour s'approcher un peu plus de cette obscurité fascinante. Peut-être que Seto s'y cachait ?

Ah, effectivement. Il semblait y avoir deux personnes à côté de lui, d'ailleurs.  
>Kousuke était assis contre la paroi de la cave, les mains pendantes. La peau de son visage était étrange... Elle était bleue.<br>Étaient-ce les ténèbres qui avaient changé son teint ? Et ces insectes qui tentaient d'entrer dans sa bouche violette... Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?  
>À ses côtés, le corps de Kido paraissait désarticulé. Tel un pantin, elle semblait attendre que quelqu'un daigne prendre ses fils pour la faire vivre.<br>Et de l'autre côté, Kano. Qui avait un trou béant en plein milieu du front.  
>Du sang coulait de sa plaie, et quelques bestioles semblaient vouloir percer cette croûte, sur son visage.<p>

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, alors qu'elle tentait de bouger un pied, une main, un cil.  
><strong>Pétrifiée<strong> devant les cadavres de ses amis.

**« Ah, c'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils sont tous morts.»**

Le ton de la voix de Konoha avait changé. Il avait prit une intonation plus froide, plus mesquine, plus _véritable_.

Elle hurla. Elle hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, à se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
>Elle cria pour se convaincre de ce délicat mensonge : elle faisait un cauchemar.<p>

Mary perçu un souffle sur son oreille, alors que des larmes lourdes comme son cœur dévalaient ses joues.  
>Pourquoi son ami avait fait ça..?<p>

**« Sache que ton pêché était de trop **_**lui**_** en demander.»**

Elle sentit ses mains froides caresser sa nuque, puis elle vit son visage hagard devant le sien.  
>Un sourire carnassier le déformait, faisant apparaître ses dents qui avaient l'air d'être rouges, elles aussi.<p>

Il saisit son cou et commença à serrer. Les poumons de la petite Mary réclamaient de l'air, de l'oxygène - quelque chose à inspirer.  
>Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle semblait paralysée.<br>Ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à reculer et à s'enfuir. Ses yeux pleuraient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les fermer, ni à les détourner de cette horrible vision.  
>Sa bouche s'ouvrait pour réclamer de l'oxygène, mais c'était inutile.<br>Elle aurait voulu reprendre le contrôle de son corps et poser ses frêles mains sur les bras du garçon, au moins pour reprendre son souffle.  
>Mais elle était pétrifiée.<br>Pas par la peur, ni par la surprise.  
>Mais par quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué, surnaturel et improbable.<p>

Le manque d'air s'imposa dans son crâne. Son visage devint rouge, alors que ses larmes inondaient sa bouche ouverte et ses joues écarlates.  
>Elle tentait d'haleter, mais n'y arrivait pas.<br>Sans air, elle ne pouvait pas respirer, même précipitamment.  
>Mais elle essayait quand même. Elle tentait de combattre l'absurde, comme la jeune femme qui avait essayé de déclarer sa présence alors qu'elle disparaissait. Comme le jeune homme qui avait essayé de récupérer un être cher alors que celui-ci l'avait oublié. Comme le garçon qui avait compris la tragédie qui allait tous les frapper, et qui avait tenté de prévenir le monde entier avant son propre décès.<p>

Ils combattaient tous contre les grandes lois de la nature, contre toutes les évidences de la planète. Et même si c'était futile, et même si c'était inutile, ils continuaient.  
>Car ils espéraient encore.<br>Car ils voulaient vivre encore.  
>Car ils espéraient profiter de ce monde, encore une fois.<br>Car ils voulaient être des êtres humains, encore un peu.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, d'une manière macabre et écœurante, alors qu'elle perdait doucement connaissance. Des œdèmes commencèrent à apparaître sur son visage et sur sa langue. Un son étrange sortit de sa gorge, alors qu'un bruit de craquement chatouilla les oreilles de "Konoha".  
>Il venait probablement de briser l'os situé au dessus du larynx. L'os hyoïde, d'après ses maigres souvenirs...<p>

Il continua à serrer et à comprimer ses voies respiratoires, même lorsque son cœur ne battait plus. Et, lorsqu'enfin il fut lassé, il balança son corps sans vie sur les cadavres de ses trois précédentes victimes.  
>Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers une petite étagère, et en sortit un large couteau.<p>

**« Dans quelques jours, j'aurais fini ce bouquet parfait...»**

Un rire sadique emplit la cave, alors que la puanteur se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il observa les bleuets rougeâtres, à côté de lui, et des spasmes d'amusement vinrent secouer ses épaules.

La dernière chose que Kozakura Mary vit fut les yeux emplis de folie du fou.  
>La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut les mains froides du garçon sur son cou.<br>La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut son propre gémissement d'agonie.

**「 ****La quatrième fleur se nommait Kozakura Mary. Cette fleur délicate fut étranglée par des remords étouffants. ****」**


	6. Cinquième fleur: Jalousie erronée

_Salut !_

_Je suis désolée pour ces retards, mais j'ai un chapitre en avance et je ne veux pas le publier avant d'avoir fait celui sur Shintaro... Si vous avez des idées de morts cool et tout, envoyez-moi un message, ça fait trois semaines que je cherche en vain. _

_Disclaimer : Kagerou Project ne m'appartient malheureusement pas._

_Laissez vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et si vous avez vu une faute (on est à l'abri de rien...), des phrases mal construites, ou tout simplement que vous n'avez pas aimé, partagez tout de même votre avis. Je pense que ça me motivera encore plus pour que ça vous plaise. *__cœur__cœur__ étoile*_

_Tentez de trouver les morts des quatre derniers survivants ! Cela peut toujours m'inspirer !_

* * *

><p>Momo avait passé la nuit à retourner les mots de Kano Shuuya dans son crâne. Plaisantait-il encore ? C'était probable, venant de lui... Elle n'avait jamais su le cerner. Elle n'avait jamais pu voir ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité ou de sincérité en lui. C'était encore une blague, n'est-ce-pas ?<br>Elle voulait croire en cette doucereuse illusion.  
>Mais elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Parce qu'il y avait eu <strong>cette<strong> lueur là dans ses prunelles voilées.  
>Celle des personnes perdues.<p>

Il était probablement déboussolé, sans Seto et Kido. Cet idiot n'avait fait que les faire souffrir à cause de tous ses mensonges et toutes ses folies, et même après leur mort, il n'avait pas changé. Il avait osé dire qu'il n'était pas triste. Il avait osé sous-entendre que le décès de ses deux meilleurs amis - son amante et son frère, ne lui faisait rien.  
>Ah, elle ne devrait pas qualifier leurs relations par des mots si insignifiants. C'était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus compliqué, fusionnel, attachant et paradoxal, que ces attributs là. Décrire leurs liens si surprenants de cette manière relèverait à une idiotie sans pareille de la part de la blonde.<br>Et elle ne voulait plus être prise pour une idiote.

Elle se leva de son lit défait et alla ouvrir les volets, qui laissaient passer quelques filons de lumière jaune. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux blonds derrière sa nuque et ses omoplates.  
>Il faudrait peut-être annoncer ces nouvelles à son frère... Il était concerné, de plus, par rapport à Seto.<br>Elle n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, mais avait été surprise de voir Kousuke dévaler les escaliers et passer devant elle sans la voir, les larmes aux yeux.

À ce moment là, la blonde avait été en colère.  
>Il l'avait ignorée. Il avait volé l'attention de son frère, qui était plongé dans une sorte d'apathie depuis l'intervention du garçon aux yeux dorés.<br>Shintaro ne faisait plus attention à rien. À elle, à sa mère, à son lapin. À lui, à son hygiène, à sa santé.  
>Cela faisait seulement deux jours, pourtant. Mais jamais il aurait oublié toutes ces choses importantes... Surtout elle !<p>

Elle s'étira prestement, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du brun qui lui servait de frère.  
>Là où Seto avait vu ses espoirs mourir.<p>

Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce noire, alors qu'il était, encore et toujours, sur son ordinateur. La luminosité de l'écran éclairait sa face blafarde, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard était captivé par ce qu'il voyait.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis occupé, là...**  
><strong>- Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir que deux de tes amis sont morts. Mais bon, si ça t'intéresse tant que ça...»<strong>

Son regard sombre se posa sur son visage enfantin, alors qu'une expression étonnée puis curieuse déformait ses traits.

**« Amis..?**  
><strong>- Kido et Seto sont morts.»<strong>

Elle vit les traits de Shintaro se déformer sous l'incompréhension, et une lueur de désespoir naquit dans ses yeux.  
>C'était impossible. Pas eux.<br>Pas Kousuke.  
>Pas maintenant.<p>

**« Quoi..? Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ? C'est pas drôle, Momo...**  
><strong>- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Sérieux... T'es vraiment naze, Shintaro.»<strong>

Sans plus d'informations, elle quitta le refuge du jeune homme et claqua la porte derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il appelait son nom d'une voix rauque.  
>Avec ça, elle aurait son attention pendant au moins trois jours.<p>

Elle, ça ne lui avait presque rien fait. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations qu'un groupe d'anciens amis ! Bien sûr, la mélancolie était venue frapper à sa porte pour l'embêter un peu. Elle avait revu toutes ces missions secrètes, tous ces rires, tous ces pleurs...  
>Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu pour gamins. Et elle n'était pas une gamine.<p>

Elle descendit dans le salon et alluma la télévision, alors que sa mère l'embrassait sur la joue tout en pliant des affaires repassées.

_« La nouvelle idole, Kougami Sayu, est en tournée dans tout le Japon ! Venez découvrir son nouvel album, hérésie particulière, en librairie dès aujourd'hui !»_

Elle poussa un juron discret et changea de chaîne.  
>Maudite gamine qui lui avait volé sa gloire et son succès.<br>Sa dispute avec son employeur était née à cause de cette fille : il l'avait accusée d'être jalouse d'elle. Elle, jalouse ? Tss, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils parlaient !  
><em>" Elle est grande, musclée, brune, elle a les yeux bleus... Elle est tout le contraire de Kisaragi, alors je comprends qu'elle soit jalouse !"<em> Paroles de secrétaires idiotes.  
>Jalouse d'elle ? De quoi, sa laideur ? Très peu pour elle.<p>

Plus tôt dans l'année, elle avait crié sur son patron pour qu'il renvoie cette pétasse. Ils s'étaient disputés, et depuis, ce manipulateur avait publié anonymement pas mal de rumeurs sur elle, grâce à Internet... De plus, elle ne passait plus à la télévision, ne chantait plus.  
>Il l'avait enfermée aux oubliettes.<p>

Certains la trouvaient hautaine et méprisante. Il faut dire que, depuis quelques temps, elle avait été jusqu'à insulter ses fans qui ne la laissaient pas passer... Peut-être était-elle trop franche ?  
>Elle éteignit le poste TV, trop énervée par les voix synthétisées des publicités, et monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer.<br>Aujourd'hui, elle allait briller.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle ne se dirigea pas de suite vers son armoire. Quelque chose attira son attention.  
>Une chose délicate, surprenante, presque sournoise.<p>

Un bouquet de fleurs. Des colchiques, d'après ses souvenirs botaniques.  
>Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'admirateurs, mais tout de même..! <p>

* . * . * . *

Elle avait rapidement enfilé une robe noire et était sortie dans les rues. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle se batte contre ces incapables !  
>Elle marchait, le visage baissé pour ne pas attirer les foules. Même si elle n'utilisait pas sa capacité, elle était tout de même une idole ! Et donc, elle attirait l'attention, d'une quelconque manière. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à la grande avenue, avant de déclencher une émeute.<br>Elle allait briller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut enfin le boulevard. Il y avait toujours cette foule d'inconnus inintéressants, ces retraités, ces salariés, ces étudiants, ces gamins. Tant de personnes inconnues, et qui, pourtant, semblaient être dépourvues de toute ambition et de tout raisonnement.  
>Ils étaient tous idiots.<br>Elle était supérieure à eux.

Ses yeux devinrent vite rouges, et ce fut alors instantané. Tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers sa silhouette désirable, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle.  
>Elle brillait. D'une lueur malsaine.<p>

Les murmures s'intensifiaient, alors qu'elle affichait un sourire méprisant. Puis, quelque chose heurta son dos.  
>Une pierre.<p>

**« On veut pas de toi, Momo !»**

Un gamin, probablement de son âge. Elle lui adressa un regard rempli de dédain, alors que la foule criait, elle aussi.

**« Tu sers plus à rien ! C'est bon, t'as rempli ton rôle, maintenant laisse les autres accomplir le leur !»**

Ils criaient tous. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était aimée, adulée, belle, gentille, intelligente... Elle était parfaite ! Ils étaient tous inférieurs ! Alors... Pourquoi leurs remarques l'atteignaient ?  
>Lorsque ces anonymes commencèrent à se rapprocher, elle décida de s'enfuir dans une ruelle, là. Elle bondit et se pressa comme avant.<br>Mais ce n'étaient pas les gens qu'elle fuyait.  
>C'était leur jugement.<p>

Elle courut. Elle courut deux secondes, deux minutes, ou deux heures. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans ses ballerines noires.  
>Elle avait l'impression qu'ils saignaient.<p>

Elle s'arrêta dans un endroit désert, dans les hauteurs d'un bâtiment. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait l'impression de cracher ses poumons.  
>Elle avait mal.<br>Au coeur et aux pieds.  
>Aux jambes et aux poumons.<br>Et elle haïssait Shintaro, Seto, Kido, Kano, ses fans, ses collègues, les idoles en vogue, son patron, et ces idiots de passants.  
>Elle les détestait tous.<p>

Elle resta là une seconde, une minute, une heure, à pester contre toutes ces personnes inférieures. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? À Momo Kisaragi ?

**« Jalousie, jalousie !** chanta une voix rauque au dessus d'elle.**»**

Elle tourna son visage haineux vers sa droite, là où cette voix indésirable s'était déclarée.  
>Qui osait lui dire qu'elle était jalouse ? Qui avait un tel toupet ?<br>Un souvenir lointain s'imposa dans son crâne. Celui d'une grande fille aux cheveux verts, un peu bizarre.  
>Une fille qui lui avait dit "Je suis comme toi".<br>À cet endroit précis.

**« De qui ? De qui crois-tu que je suis jalouse ?»**

Elle croisa son regard dédaigneux. Des yeux jaunes. Des cheveux noirs. Une peau blafarde. Une allure ridicule. Une démarche spéciale. Des vêtements étranges.  
>Konoha marchait sur une barre de métal, entre le sol et le vide. Regarder la jeune fille alors qu'il risquait de tomber semblait l'amuser.<br>Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination qui le faisait rire.

**« Kousuke, Kano, tes anciens amis en général, les idoles... Il fit une pause. Ton frère, ton agent, tes fans, ta famille... Ils te détestent tous, maintenant. Mais t'ont-ils réellement aimée un jour ?»**

Elle recula. La blonde soutenait son regard accusateur, mais était assez effrayée par le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.  
>La peur tordit ses tripes lorsqu'il sauta à terre et disparut. Elle regarda à gauche, à droite, derrière elle, devant elle. Elle regarda en haut, en bas.<p>

Elle paniquait. Pas spécialement car il avait disparu, mais parce qu'il avait eu cette lueur dans ses yeux.  
>Une lueur de folie destructrice.<p>

Soudain, elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille. Elle vit un couteau glisser sous sa gorge. Elle perçut son bras parcourir son ventre et sa poitrine.  
>Elle entendit son coeur entamer une danse folle avec sa peur et sa gêne.<p>

**« Que souhaites-tu par dessus tout, Momo ?»**

Il lança un bouquet de colchique devant elle, de manière à ce qu'elle visualise leurs pétales ensanglantés. Était-ce un avertissement ?  
>Ou devait-elle s'identifier à ces fleurs égoïstes ?<p>

Elle considéra un peu la question. Si Kano avait dit vrai, alors il la tuerait si elle ne répondait pas correctement à cette interrogation...  
>Elle réfléchissait, essayant d'oublier la main qui plongeait maintenant dans son décolleté.<br>Pervers.

**« Qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis, je suppose...»**

La main entre ses seins se stoppa, alors qu'elle se retenait de gémir une insulte. Sa voix s'était faite tremblotante, incertaine, effrayée. Et elle se giflait mentalement à cause de cette faiblesse.  
>Elle ne devait surtout pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur de lui.<br>Momo entendit un soupir contre son oreille, alors que le silence augmentait la pensée de l'avoir déçu. Pourquoi il la menaçait ? Pourquoi lui poser une question comme celle-ci ?  
>Pourquoi il était différent physiquement ? Et mentalement ? Avait-il attendu ce moment pendant deux ans ?<br>Avait-il prévu tous les scénarios possibles ?  
>Les interrogations fusaient dans sa tête, alors que la main de Konoha remontait dans ses cheveux blonds. Soudainement, il les agrippa, elle gémit de douleur et de surprise.<p>

**« Mauvaise réponse.»**

Le couteau trancha la chair de son cou. Une douleur aiguë, indescriptible, envahit la base de sa tête pour se propager dans tout son corps.  
>C'est avec la gorge ouverte qu'elle tomba au sol, hurlant. Ses yeux pleurèrent d'eux-mêmes, sans demander une quelconque autorisation ni un quelconque motif. Elle chialait juste de douleur, et c'était une raison suffisante.<br>Son sang giclait partout. Sur ses habits, sur ceux du garçon. Sur le sol, aussi. L'hémoglobine tachait tout, même les pétales des fleurs sanglantes, à côté de son crâne. Ses petites mains qui tenaient la plaie béante également, étaient devenues pourpres. Le liquide rougeâtre coulait aussi de sa bouche, et se mélangeait avec les larmes qui tombaient dans la flaque écarlate.

Elle leva une dernière fois ses yeux inondés vers les cieux. Elle vit le sourire carnassier du garçon la regarder se vider de son sang. Puis, du bleu. Une simple couleur, hégémonie suprême de ce monde.  
>Au fond, le ciel était comme elle. Il changeait peut-être régulièrement de couleur, passait du clair au sombre, mais il était toujours au dessus des hommes.<p>

La dernière chose que Momo Kisaragi vit fut une métaphore d'elle-même, décorée par le sourire de celui qui lui avait ôté la vie.  
>La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut son propre sang sur ses vêtements, sur sa peau, sur son visage et sur ses mains.<br>La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut son rire rauque, amusé, presque sadique. Ou si, justement. Terriblement sadique.

**「 ****La cinquième fleur se nommait Momo Kisaragi. Elle fut tranchée par sa jalousie et son mépris envers les autres.** **」**


	7. Sixième fleur : Abandon infernal

**C'est après un "petit" problème de codes que je vous poste ce chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos idées sur les mors des prochains protagonistes, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre sur Shintaro. Il paraîtra probablement après la rentrée, lorsque celui sur Hibiya sera terminé. **

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos idées des fins des derniers personnages ! Ça m'aide vraiment lorsque je n'ai pas d'inspiration..**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le seul téléphone de l'appartement sonna. Il illumina un instant quelques centimètres de la table recouverte de paquets de chips et de nourriture en boîte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais on pouvait y voir les quelques modestes meubles qui la remplissaient grâce à la lumière qui perçait l'unique volet de la chambre.<br>Enomoto Takane émergea de son sommeil sans rêves. Son lit était recouvert de peluches qui semblaient escalader son corps endormi sous la couverture. Ses longs cheveux noirs, lâchés, étaient ondulés et asymétriques. Effets secondaires d'un sommeil assez agité.

Sa main se posa maladroitement sur le meuble bas en face de son lit, et dû glisser sous les nombreux paquets de gâteaux avant de pouvoir saisir le portable.  
>Elle regarda l'écran une petite seconde, avant de répondre à l'appel. Elle n'avait pas pu lire l'identité de celui qui osait la déranger en plein somme, car la luminosité de l'appareil avait été trop forte pour ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité.<p>

**« Enomoto Takane.»**

Sa voix était fatiguée, virevoltante, pressée : elle voulait dormir... La nuit dernière, elle avait passé des heures à jouer à ce nouveau jeu vidéo... _"Hide and Kill"_, d'après ses souvenirs.  
>Résultat, elle n'avait pas mangé et s'était endormie en début d'après-midi. Il devait être dans les environs de dix-sept heures...<p>

**« Ene ? C'est Shintaro.»**

Ses sourcils se fronçaient, alors qu'elle se mettait en position assise sur ses draps.  
>Voilà environ un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Ils s'étaient disputés, un beau jour, alors qu'elle avait encore infiltré son ordinateur et s'amusait à l'embêter. Résultat : il lui avait crié dessus, elle aussi, et ils étaient devenus deux inconnus.<p>

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu viens de me réveiller.**  
><strong>- T'es bizarre toi... Bref, c'est un truc hyper important, faut vraiment que tu m'aides.<strong>  
><strong>- Ça dépend dans quel domaine.»<strong>

Elle l'entendit respirer un peu plus fort, comme si il avait couru le marathon juste avant de l'appeler. Peut-être qu'il stressait ? Ça avait l'air d'être le cas...

**« Mon ordinateur a planté. Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides à savoir pourquoi il est mort... J'aimerais que tu vois si c'est une panne ou un hack.**  
><strong>- Mh... Je sais pas trop... Tu me donnerais quoi si je t'aide ?»<strong>

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se réveillait un peu plus. Elle l'entendit déglutir, puis, un silence s'imposa.

**« Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu le répares...**  
><strong>- Ça doit être tes fichiers louches, encore... Je m'occupe de tout.<strong>  
><strong>- Hé ! J'ai pas de fichiers lou-»<strong>

Elle coupa la conversation et lança son téléphone sur le bas de son lit. La pièce empestait le renfermé, la nourriture et la solitude. Takane ouvrit la fenêtre et les volets, histoire de faire rentrer de l'air dans sa petite chambre de prétendue-étudiante.  
>Sauf qu'elle avait raté son concours d'entrée, alors, elle ne l'était pas.<p>

Elle s'assit sur son lit défait et alluma son ordinateur portable, qui s'était préalablement caché sous les paquets vides de gâteaux. Devait-elle régler le problème de son ami maintenant ? Le faire languir, juste pour jubiler un peu ? Mh... Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite elle pourra jouer à son nouveau jeu, n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis, il avait l'air assez pressé.

Une fois l'écran allumé, elle se concentra. Son corps tomba mollement sur son lit, comme si elle s'était rendormie d'un seul coup.  
>Une sensation de vide monta en elle. Elle tournoya un peu entre les fichiers, jusqu'à trouver celui qui renfermait les informations du réseau.<br>Elle n'avait jamais su comment elle faisait cela, c'était juste naturel. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer, et elle se retrouvait dans un corps autre que le sien.

Ses cheveux bleus volaient derrière elle. Elle aimait cette image qu'elle ne pouvait avoir dans la réalité. Par ailleurs, Takane allait souvent dans les ordinateurs - juste pour sentir cette impression de _liberté_.  
>La jeune femme avait l'impression de voler dans un ciel façonné par l'homme.<p>

Elle trouva bien vite le moyen de s'infiltrer dans l'ordinateur de son ami. Alors, la petite à la veste bleue traversa le réseau d'un coup, vers ce qui semblait être le "numéro ID" de l'appareil qu'elle cherchait.

Le noir. Elle ne voyait rien. Juste l'obscurité la plus totale. Alors, il y avait bel et bien un virus ?

**« Shintaro ! Tu m'entends ?»**

Les ténèbres disparurent dès que sa voix aigüe résonna dans l'écran. Une pièce, éclairée par la lumière du soleil, se présentait devant elle.  
>Sauf que ce n'était pas la chambre du brun.<p>

Sans voix. Elle fixait éperdument le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

**« C'est donc toi, le virus qui a contaminé mon cœur ?»**

Elle mit du temps à répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir... Surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, au début.  
>Il avait probablement teint ses cheveux en noir. Ses iris semblaient être devenus jaunes - étaient-ce des lentilles ?<p>

**« Konoha..?**  
><strong>- Quelle est ta plus grande peur, Takane ?»<strong>

Le sourire du jeune homme se transforma en un rictus effrayant. Il fixait la fille aux cheveux bleus, comme un chercheur devant son expérience.  
>Devait-elle être sarcastique ? Ou répondre sérieusement ?<br>Son visage l'effrayait un peu... Ne pas faire l'idiote serait assez sage. Et puis, pourquoi une telle question, d'un coup ? Pour quelle raison était-il là ? S'était-elle trompée..? Non, impossible, elle ne se trompait jamais.  
>Une dernière hypothèse traversa son crâne fait de pixels.<br>Avait-il fait quelque chose à l'ordinateur de Shintaro ? C'était possible. Ça répondait à presque toutes ses questions...  
>Elle avait des maux de tête à force de réfléchir à ses questions et à son interrogation. Elle n'avait, hélas, jamais été douée pour les devinettes.<p>

**« Je suppose que... j'ai assez peur à l'idée d'être oubliée...»**

Un rire rauque emplit la salle, tandis que la fille serrait les poings. Il se foutait d'elle ? Elle rêvait, là... Pourquoi il se moquait d'elle ? Avec sa tête de psychopathe, il n'était pas mieux ! Et puis, il était tellement étrange... Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi rire ?

Alors qu'elle allait hurler une insulte à son égard, la voix du garçon la coupa dans son élan.

**« Bonne et mauvaise réponse, ma chère et tendre Takane. N'es-tu donc pas plus effrayée par l'abandon que par l'oubli ?»**

À ces mots, il redressa sa main droite et fit apparaître un bouquet de scabieuses devant l'écran. Sauf que les pétales, habituellement violets, étaient teints d'un rouge assez effrayant.  
>Elle fixa les fleurs sans le comprendre. Pour tout dire, elle s'était arrêtée sur le "ma chère et tendre Takane", le rouge aux joues.<br>Son "cœur" battait trop vite à son goût. Elle s'était toujours interrogée sur le fait qu'elle sentait les pulsations de cette machine vitale, même dans ce corps fait de pixels. Cela resterait le plus grand mystère de toute sa vie.

**« Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a abandonné la première, hein ? C'est toi qui m'a laissé mourir _seul_. C'est toi qui m'a oublié, délaissé, tué avec ton absence. C'est de ta faute. Entièrement ta faute.»**

Elle l'observa d'un regard hagard. Que voulait-il dire..?  
>Puis, elle eut l'impression d'être transpercée en pleine poitrine. Elle avait mal, très mal.<br>Elle venait de comprendre. Alors, une larme coula. Puis, une deuxième tenta de la rattraper. Au final, toute une famille de gouttes d'eau suivirent la première.

**« Tu parles-**  
><strong>- Oui. D'un certain quinze août.»<strong>

Ses yeux étaient devenus un nuage qui voulait pleuvoir sur la Terre entière. Alors que son sourire s'adoucissait, elle se noyait dans ses larmes amères de remords. Elle s'en souvenait mieux que tout au monde. Ce sentiment de _frustration_ qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'elle tombait au sol, incapable de se relever. Cette sensation de perte, alors qu'elle courrait pour tenter de lui dire deux petits mots stupides.  
>Et sa vision qui devenait floue. Et ses sens qui s'emmêlaient. Et son désir de le revoir qui augmentait en crescendo, en même temps que ses pleurs.<br>Et son corps qui lui faisait mal, et son crâne qui semblait exploser, et sa main qui restait, là, tendue devant elle, à la recherche d'une quelconque chose à laquelle s'accrocher pour continuer à se battre. Pour le revoir. Pour lui parler. Pour le serrer dans ses bras. Pour l'embrasser.  
><strong>Pour lui.<strong>

**« Je ne t'ai pas abandonné... Je... Non...**  
><strong>- J'avais espéré que tu arrives, tu sais. De tout mon cœur.<strong>  
><strong>- Arrête...<strong>  
><strong>- C'était toi que j'avais voulu voir pour la dernière fois.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu mens...»<strong>

Tandis qu'elle essayait d'essuyer ses pleurs, il sourit tendrement alors qu'il ouvrait quelques fichiers. Il mentait, hein ? Elle avait souffert, tellement souffert. Pendant deux ans, ce jour se répétait dans sa tête, inlassablement. Elle regrettait tellement de l'avoir fui. Et pendant deux autres années, elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui. "Que fait-il ?", "Pense-t-il à moi, parfois ?", "Où est-il ?"... Parfois, d'autres songes un peu moins futiles s'incrustaient dans son crâne. "Me déteste-t-il ?", "Est-il mort ?". Et à chaque fois que ce mot lui venait à l'esprit, un torrent de larmes noyait ses yeux assombris par les regrets et par le manque.

Elle ne remarqua ses intentions que lorsque "suppression du programme en cours" s'afficha en grand sur l'écran.  
>Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Des tonnes de questions vinrent d'incruster dans sa tête meurtrie par ses précédentes interrogations, mais... Elle n'avait plus le temps de trouver des réponses à celles-ci.<p>

**« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**  
><strong>- Oh ? Et bien, je te tue.»<strong>

Elle resta tétanisée, alors que Konoha la regardait s'effacer, un sourire absent aux lèvres. Quelques pixels de son corps s'envolaient, tandis que ses larmes se transformaient en quelque chose d'erroné.  
>Tout comme elle.<p>

**« Ah, je n'imaginais pas avoir tant de mal à t'effacer. Ça me rend vraiment triste... Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je prendrais soin de ton corps.»**

Un sourire. Un choc. Une vérité. Une larme. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait rien. Tout allait si vite. Elle avait mal à la tête, elle ne sentait rien, ni son corps ni cette sensation de _liberté_.  
>Celle qu'elle venait de perdre.<p>

Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche, alors que, lentement, elle se désintégrait.

**« Pourquoi..?»**

Un petit rire emplit le silence de la chambre. Elle réussit à voir une seule larme couler sur sa joue. Rien qu'une seule. Transparente, vide, presque perdue. Calme. Reposante. Elle ne se pressait pas, prenait le temps de tracer son chemin et, une fois arrivée, elle chutait au sol.

**« Tu seras la plus belle fleur de mon bouquet.**  
><strong>- Bouquet..? Fleur..? Je comprends rien, putain !»<strong>

Il la fixait, mais son sourire avait disparu. Tout comme la partie inférieure du corps de Takane. Elle paniquait. Elle jurait. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, recherchait un moyen de s'enfuir. De glisser entre ses doigts, et ceux d'une possible "mort". Elle ne savait pas, d'ailleurs, si elle pouvait mourir dans ce corps.  
>Mais le regard du garçon qu'elle avait aimé pendant toutes ces années l'avait convaincue.<p>

C'était d'un air perdu qu'il posa sa main sur l'écran, juste à côté de la silhouette bleue. Elle appuya, elle aussi, ses mains sur le bout de verre qui les séparait.  
>Elle le détestait avec tout l'amour du monde.<br>Elle devait lui dire. Au moins pour effacer cette sensation de vide.

**« Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot... Depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps... Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot...»**

Ses yeux vides prirent alors une lueur surprise. Il l'observa avec stupeur, pétrifié par le sourire d'ange qu'elle lui faisait.  
>L'un de ces sourires qui provoquaient un saut périlleux arrière venant de votre cœur, qui court-circuitaient votre cerveau et votre intelligence.<br>L'un des rares qui l'avaient rendu **fou**.  
>Fou d'<strong>elle<strong>.

Pas de rictus. Pas de larmes. Rien. Jusqu'à ce que son visage ne commence à s'effacer, beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.  
>Il ne devait pas regretter. Il ne devait pas ressentir cet amour, pas encore, pas maintenant.<p>

**« Takane j-**  
><strong>- Je savais que ce sentiment ne pouvait pas t'atteindre, je le savais depuis longtemps... Mais malgré ça, je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours autant.»<strong>

Les dernières mèches de ses cheveux bleus s'effacèrent. Sa voix résonna encore dans son crâne, alors qu'il pouvait lire sur l'écran "Données effacées.".  
>C'est alors que les larmes coulèrent sur ses propres joues. Il stoppa la machine qui lui avait servi à tuer Takane Enomoto et se leva pour se retrouver dans la rue.<br>Le garçon marchait. D'un air un peu perdu. Un peu désespéré. Un peu dubitatif. Mais il avançait encore. Il savait où aller - à vrai dire, il passait presque tous les jours à côté de chez elle, et ce depuis deux ans.  
>Mais bien sûr, ce n'était que du <strong>hasard<strong>...

Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse pleurer. Surtout pour elle. Il aurait voulu attendre son heure à lui, mais... Apparemment, ses sentiments enterrés en avaient décidé autrement.  
>Les gens ne le voyaient pas. Jamais. Au mieux, ils posaient le regard sur lui, étaient surpris ou interrogatifs, puis l'ignoraient. C'était pour ça qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de sa discrétion alors qu'il escaladait sa fenêtre ; il n'en avait pas besoin.<p>

Son corps sans vie était là. Allongé sur son lit défait, dans le désordre de cette chambre étudiante.  
>Konoha ignora tous ces objets superflus, à part une photo dans un cadre, juste au dessus de son lit.<br>Il examina avec stupeur l'image, et la prit dans sa poche après un moment d'hésitation.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant elle et caressa lentement sa joue blafarde. Il fut surprit que celle-ci soit humide..  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, il marchait dans la nuit avec le cadavre intact de sa bien-aimée dans ses bras. Sur sa cage thoracique, un bouquet de scabieuses ensanglanté semblait fleurir.<p>

**« Encore une fois, tu m'as abandonné.»**

Le garçon pleurait, riait, et le ciel l'accompagnait.

La dernière chose que Takane Enomoto vit furent les larmes de celui qu'elle aimait.  
>La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut cette sensation de vide à la place de son corps factice.<br>La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le silence assourdissant d'un monde façonné de A à Z.

**「 La sixième fleur se nommait Takane Enomoto. Cette fleur vaniteuse fut effacée par les sentiments d'un amour désespéré. 」**


	8. Septième fleur : Superficielle fierté

**Uhuhuh... Bonjour/Bonsoir... Non, je ne suis pas morte. Tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ces quatre mois de retard (vous avez le droit de me tuer pour ça, mais après la fin de cette fiction, ok ?) ; de plus je n'ai aucune excuse à part le lycée et le sport, voire ma vie sociale (oh l'excuse bidon). Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez, que vous aurez le courage de m'engueuler et de me donner vos avis, et... à dans quatre mois ! (En espérant que ce soit pas le cas..)**

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les rideaux fermés de la chambre de Shintaro. Il se sentait... bien. Un peu comme s'il flottait. Le jeune homme sentait sur lui une couverture peu épaisse, et son oreiller soutenait sa lourde tête. Il souhaitait rester là, dans une sorte de quiétude placide, avec cette chaleur contre son torse nu.<br>Cette sensation qui lui manquait depuis maintenant deux ans.

Une odeur masculine, assez puissante et douce à la fois ; c'était ce qu'il avait sentit à son réveil. On aurait pu confondre ceci avec la senteur d'une forêt : éphémère, présente mais égrenée.  
>Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et fut surprit de ne pas être aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas tant de lumière que cela... L'aube venait probablement de se réveiller, elle aussi. Ou le matin avait décidé d'embellir le paysage ? Peut-être un peu des deux.<p>

Un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une chevelure brune entrait dans son champ de vision. Son amant dormait dos à lui, également dénudé. Le jeune homme se colla un peu plus contre lui et déposa un baiser chaste dans son cou.

**« Réveille-toi...»**

Il avait hésité à rajouter un mot doux, comme "mon ange" ou "mon amour". Mais c'était bien trop gênant pour lui... Il n'avait jamais été très romantique. Alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosée, il cacha son visage dans le dos du garçon et se colla un peu plus à lui.

**« Je suis réveillé depuis vingt minutes, Shintaro.**  
><strong>- Eh..? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé alors ?»<strong>

Son interlocuteur se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns, décoiffés, volèrent un peu et atterrirent sur l'oreiller en dessous de sa tête. Ses prunelles dorées croisèrent les yeux sombres du génie aux 168 de Q.I, et semblaient exprimer toute la joie et tout l'amour du monde.

**« Parce que c'était cool, de te sentir derrière moi.**  
><strong>- Comme si t'en avais pas eu assez hier soir...»<strong>

Le concerné rougit d'un coup, alors qu'un rictus sadique se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme à la peau exsangue. Il adorait tellement l'embêter sur sa position de soumis... Une grimace gênée embellit ses traits enfantins.

**« M-Même pas vrai...»**

Kisaragi remarqua qu'il détournait les yeux, alors il prit l'initiative de lui imposer une étreinte qu'il accepta bien vite. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de ne pas supporter lorsqu'il ne le regardait pas... Était-il possessif ? Cela semblait être le cas. Narcissique, aussi.  
>Et bien trop fier.<p>

Il semblait aimer son odeur plus que Kousuke lui-même. Elle était une drogue douce, une addiction, une obsession. Et il se plaisait à poser ses lèvres sur son cou pour tenter de faire cette senteur sienne.  
>Se coller contre lui, humer son parfum mêlé à sa transpiration, écouter chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses inspirations, chaque gémissement de sa part et tous ses mots d'amour. Pour lui, être dans le même lit que Seto était une hérésie paradoxale, une utopie éphémère, un paradis mortel.<br>C'était leur monde. Leur réalité.  
>Et jamais il n'avait voulu changer ça.<p>

**« Shintaro..?**  
><strong>- Mh ?<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi tu m'as tué ?»<strong>

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta d'un coup de son corps, les sourcils froncés.  
>Avait-il encore une crise existentielle ? Il ne comprenait pas cette question.<br>Et il détestait ne pas comprendre.  
>Le garçon au sourire heureux et aux yeux pétillants avait disparu.<br>Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
>Sa peau était violette. Ses yeux, vides. Sa bouche, violette. Son corps, froid.<br>Il ne comprenait rien.  
>Du sang coulait de sa bouche.<br>Ses souvenirs et sa mémoire revinrent le hanter.  
>Kisaragi échappa un gémissement de douleur. Non, en fait, il criait.<p>

**« Si j'accepte d'essayer, et de te haïr... N'essaierais-tu pas de tenter aussi, et de m'aimer..?»**

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Sa bouche était encore ouverte, ses yeux semblaient vitreux, la transpiration recouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Sa respiration, saccadée, mit quelques minutes à se régulariser.  
>Shintaro prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un cri qui se transforma en un long sanglot. Les larmes coulèrent bien vite sur ses joues et inondèrent son visage blafard.<br>Le fait qu'il était dans la même pièce que ce souvenir transformé en cauchemar n'arrangeait en rien la puissance de ses pleurs.

Il était con. Tellement con. Juste parce qu'il avait peur, juste parce qu'il ne s'assumait pas, juste parce qu'il ne comprenait pas cet amour... Il l'avait rejeté, blessé, détesté.  
>Avec tout l'amour de l'univers.<p>

Et il était mort. Crevé. Il n'existait plus. Il aimait dans le vent. Il avait rejoint le ciel, les étoiles, la nature qu'il aimait tant. Il l'avait laissé, abandonné, trahi...  
>C'était faux. Il méritait cette souffrance...<br>C'était tout ce qui lui restait de Kousuke. Cette douleur.  
>Son doux parfum s'était évaporé. Son image était devenue floue. Même son sourire qui, avant, lui avait procuré toute la joie du monde, avait été brûlé par son désespoir.<br>Il ne lui restait plus rien de son amour éperdu. Juste quelques bribes de souvenirs, de la souffrance, des larmes, et des regrets ; beaucoup de regrets.

Ce jour là, s'il avait eu le courage nécessaire pour le retenir, serait-il avec lui en ce moment ? S'il avait eu le courage d'enfouir sa fierté dans un coin, la force de tendre ses bras vers lui et la folie de l'enlacer comme jamais, serait-il à ses côtés ?  
>Ce con s'était contenté d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque suite à ses douces paroles. Son coeur avait fait un triple saut arrière et son cerveau était parti en vacances avec son intelligence.<br>Et sa seule réaction ? Lui dire que c'était la fatigue et qu'il était probablement malade.  
>Quel connard.<p>

Il avait regretté beaucoup de choses, avec Seto. En premier lieu, de l'avoir laissé partir s'exiler dans la montagne. Il avait cru qu'il rigolait sur le coup... Mais il avait bel et bien voulu devenir un ermite.  
>Quel gars bizarre.<br>Un gars bizarre qu'il aimait de tout son coeur.

La deuxième chose ? De l'avoir quitté à cause du regard des autres. Il s'était détesté de l'avoir fait pleurer, ce jour là. Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras alors que les larmes noyaient son visage... Mais non.  
>Putain de fierté à la con.<p>

Et la dernière ? Il l'avait laissé **mourir** après l'avoir **rejeté**.  
>C'était le pire connard de la planète.<br>Il méritait toutes ses larmes, tous ses remords, toute cette hantise et toute cette souffrance.  
>Probablement parce que Seto n'avait ressenti qu'un quart de cela.<p>

Une seconde, dix minutes, deux heures, peu importait. Le temps ne l'attendait plus depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il avait décroché, il lui avait fait un bref signe de main et avait continué sa route. C'était pour cela qu'il ne savait plus depuis quand il pleurait. Peut-être depuis trente secondes, probablement depuis vingts minutes.  
>Mais il avait séché les dernières gouttes.<br>Et ses yeux étaient rougis par le chagrin.

Le silence accompagnait ses lamentations. Il resta là, assis sur son lit défait, le regard dans le vague qui essayait de se rappeler de cette lueur dans son regard, désormais morte. Il aurait pu rester comme cela toute la journée si son portable n'avait pas sonné. Il essuya prestement les larmes qui restaient sur son visage et saisit son téléphone.  
>Ça devait être Ene... Il espérait qu'elle avait réussi à déterminer le virus qui avait assassiné son pauvre ordinateur...<br>Alors, sans vérifier une quelconque identité, il porta le téléphone à son oreille.

**« Kisaragi Shintaro.»**

Il se frappa mentalement. Sa voix avait été trop rauque, trop désespérée, trop sanglotante, trop **triste** à son goût. Le jeune homme serra ses dents et retint un cri de frustration contre lui-même.  
>Il entendait un rire. C'était faible, presque inaudible... Mais il entendait quelque chose. Une sorte de jappement de poupée dans un film d'horreur...<br>Ça faisait assez peur, là, dans le noir, **seul**.

**« Tsubomi, Kousuke, Shuuya, Mary, Momo, et Takane sont morts. J'arrive, mon petit Shintaro... J'arrive.»**

Son interlocuteur raccrocha.  
>Il fixait son bureau, alors qu'un bruit répétitif venant du téléphone emplissait son cerveau.<br>Il le laissa tomber et se leva d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

**« Putain... C'était quoi ça..?»**

Il paniquait. Et si c'était une blague ? Non, il avait énoncé Kido et Seto... Qui étaient morts... Peut-être que l'assassin les tuait dans l'ordre des membres ? Et donc, il était le septième... C'était logique.  
>S'il mourrait, les prochaines victimes seraient Hibiya et Konoha.<p>

Et si c'était un mauvais coup ? Un sadique ? Il n'avait pas la confirmation qu'ils étaient tous morts... Mais sa voix lui faisait peur.  
>Il était terrorisé.<br>Et si c'était vrai..?

**« Putain de merde !»**

La peur l'empêchait de se servir de son intelligence si supérieure... Ces soi-disant cent-soixante-huit de Q.I ne pouvaient donc pas être utiles, pour une fois ?

Et d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
>Il avait dit Momo.<br>Sa soeur. Qui avait disparu depuis hier.

Il fallait qu'il se calme... Si ça se trouvait, elle était chez une amie... Et elle n'aurait prévenu ni sa mère, ni son frère...  
>Il frappa le mur devant lui et échappa un gémissement.<br>Shintaro ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Les pensées s'entremêlaient dans son crâne, créaient des noeuds impossibles à défaire. Et cela lui donnait un mal de tête atroce.

Il déposa son dos contre le mur qu'il avait frappé et glissa au sol, alors qu'il fixait sa main ensanglantée. Ça piquait.  
>Il fallait qu'il se calme.<br>Si vraiment il était en danger... Il ne devrait pas rester ici, non ?  
>Peut-être qu'il l'attendrait dehors. Et puis, sa mère était en bas... Il ne devait pas s'en faire, n'est-ce-pas ?<p>

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il fermait les yeux. L'image de l'être qu'il avait tant aimé refit surface, comme un regret trop souvent ignoré.

On toqua à la porte. Ce fut assez soudain, assez fort. Il s'attendait à ce qu'un certain laps de temps s'échappe avant que cet assassin n'arrive... Du moins, assez pour trouver une solution.  
>Chaque parcelle de son corps commençait à trembler. Il se redressa un peu trop rapidement, alors il fut prit de vertiges pendant quelques secondes. Le brun se tint le crâne jusqu'à arriver à la porte. Ça ne pouvait pas être son interlocuteur au téléphone... Il avait été beaucoup trop rapide. C'était inconcevable.<br>Et pourtant, il avait peur. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa mère ne lui demande d'ouvrir. Un immense soulagement saisit son cœur méfiant, il ouvrit donc la porte et tomba sur la femme, toute petite comparée à la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

**« Un ami est venu te rendre visite.»**

Il tourna son visage blafard vers le jeune homme, et fut stupéfait.  
>Depuis quand Konoha avait les yeux jaunes ? Et les cheveux noirs ?<br>Et ce sourire là, depuis quand était-il affiché sur son visage ?

**« Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse...**  
><strong>- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, madame.»<strong>

D'un coup son bras partit en direction du crâne de la femme qui n'eut pas le temps de crier. Son poing frappa la base de son cou, et la mère de Shintaro finit au fond du couloir, assommée.

**« Qu-..?»**

Kisaragi recula de deux pas, alors que son ami entrait dans sa chambre et fermait la porte... à clé. Puis, il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs.

**« Ça faisait longtemps, Shintaro.**  
><strong>- Ko... Konoha..?»<strong>

Le concerné sourit, alors que le garçon le fixait d'un regard hagard. Il ne pouvait croire ce que son génie lui criait.  
>Konoha n'avait pas tué Seto. Il n'avait pas assommé sa mère.<br>Il rêvait.

Le plus grand observa les fleurs, un moment.

**« Ce sont des Amaryllis. Elles signifient la fierté.»**

Puis, il les jeta au pieds du jeune homme qui resta immobile.

**« Uh... Ça fait quoi d'être une personne que tu n'as jamais voulu être ?**  
><strong>- Hein..?»<strong>

Il cligna des yeux, alors qu'il commençait doucement à reculer. Après quelques secondes, son dos cogna l'un des quatre murs de la chambre.

**« Après tout, c'est de ta faute.**  
><strong>- Ma faute..?<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais. C'est toi qui a tué tout le monde. C'est entièrement à cause de ta putain de fierté que tu as tué Kousuke et Momo.»<strong>

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les mains de Shintaro commencèrent à trembler lorsque Konoha se rapprocha de lui.  
>Non... Il ne l'avait pas tué. Il n'avait pas tué Seto... Ni Momo... Si ? Non, impossible ! Il restait toujours dans sa chambre... Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Était-il somnambule ? Théorie inconcevable.<p>

Le plus grand était déjà en face de lui, avec un sourire fou dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers lui et en un murmure, il continua :

**« Si tu lui avais dit qu'il te manquait aussi, peut-être ne m'aurait-il pas supplié de le tuer. Ah, il avait l'air si désespéré... Tout ça par ta faute. C'est ton unique faute s'il n'existe plus, désormais. C'est toi, Shintaro Kisaragi, qui a tué Seto Kousuke avec ta fierté et tes mots blessants.**  
><strong>- Ta gueule...<strong>  
><strong>- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Il t'aimait. Et toi, tu lui as dit qu'il était simplement malade. T'es vraiment un connard, tu sais..?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est toi qui l'a tué...<strong>  
><strong>- C'est faux, Shintaro. Moi, je l'ai aidé. C'est toi, le meurtrier.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est faux... Je n'ai tué personne...<strong>  
><strong>- Tsubomi, Kousuke, Shuuya, Mary, Momo, Takane. Tous sont morts par ton unique faute.»<strong>

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues depuis un bon moment. Il avait donc tué... le Mekakushi Dan..? Et Seto...  
>Sa mâchoire se crispa de manière à retenir un sanglot. Il avait tué les seuls amis qu'il avait eu par le passé ? Kousuke serait-il là, s'il l'avait retenu, il y a deux jours ?<br>Serait-il vivant ?

**« Tu les as tous tués.**  
><strong>- Je ne les ai pas tués !<strong>  
><strong>- Tu nies... Arrêtes de te voiler la face. Tu as le sang des seules personnes qui te supportaient sur les mains.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est faux...»<strong>

Même sa voix commençait à devenir incertaine. Déformée par ces larmes idiotes.

**« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te suicider ? Après tout... Qui voudrait de toi, désormais ? Tous tes proches sont morts par ton unique faute. Absolument personne ne voudrait croiser ton chemin. Tu finirais seul et malheureux. Pourquoi ne pas en finir maintenant ?»**

Ses poings se serraient alors que la haine consumait son cœur. Mais, étrangement, il ne savait pas vers qui l'exprimer. Lui, ou Konoha ? Et s'il disait vrai..? Et si c'était sa faute, finalement ?  
>Après tout, par le passé, il avait déjà tué Ayano...<p>

**« Je ne veux pas mourir...»**

Le plus grand perdit son sourire sadique. Un frisson parcourut son échine, alors qu'il restait absorbé par ces yeux étranges.  
>Puis, une immense douleur naquit dans ses entrailles. D'un coup, comme ça, le bras de l'assassin transperça son ventre sans effort. Et, de manière incoercible, il cracha du sang qui coula sur son menton et tâcha l'habit du plus grand, devant lui.<br>Des larmes de douleur inondèrent ses yeux et ses joues, alors que sa respiration devenait douloureuse. Puis, en un sourire, le tortionnaire tourna le membre qui transperçait le corps de Shintaro.  
>Il hurla. D'un cri suraiguë, comme s'il était devenu possédé par la douleur.<br>Seto avait-il ressenti cette même douleur ? Comment était-il mort..? Avait-il eu mal ?  
>Allait-il mourir..?<p>

**« Ouuups, ma main a glissé,** révéla-t-il en chantonnant.**»**

Puis, il retira son bras du ventre du garçon qui cria une énième fois et tomba le sol, haletant. Alors qu'il ramenait ses bras vers la blessure pour ralentir l'hémorragie, le bourreau saisit son épaule des deux bras.  
>Puis, ses yeux devinrent rouges et il arracha le membre du garçon.<br>Son propre hurlement eut failli le rendre sourd.

**« Roh, arrêtes de bouger... J'ai pas envie de ramener tous les bouts de toi qui trainent partout...**  
><strong>- En... culé...»<strong>

Konoha se stoppa devant lui, surpris, alors que Kisaragi se tordait de douleur à terre.  
>Puis, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.<p>

**« On va voir, de nous deux, qui va être l'enculé...»**

Alors qu'il criait, qu'il se débattait, qu'il pleurait, les fleurs posées à deux mètres de lui s'étaient teintes en un rouge écarlate.  
>Ses hurlements auraient pu alerter toute la ville, mais étrangement, les gens continuaient de passer devant la maison sans ciller.<p>

C'est exactement deux heures après qu'il pénétra dans sa cave sombre, le cadavre nu de Shintaro sur son dos. Son sourire carnassier semblait avoir gagné quelques millimètres, alors qu'il se délectait encore des cris du jeune homme.  
>De son autre main, il tenait le bras qu'il avait arraché pour s'amuser.<p>

**« Comme quoi, tu vois, Shintaro... Tu m'as supplié de te tuer. Tout comme Kousuke.»**

Un trou béant remplaçait ses organes internes et sa peau. Son ventre n'était devenu que _vide_.  
>Le tortionnaire décida de le rhabiller avec les vêtements qu'il avait volé dans son armoire et le balança sur le tas de cadavre qui commençaient à se décomposer, là, à trois mètres sur sa gauche.<p>

**« Ah, ces bestioles... Infernales. Mais mon tableau n'est pas terminé. Il me manque une personne.»**

Il s'assit sur une chaise en face des corps sans vie, prit un calepin et commença à donner de petits coups de crayons.

Et d'un coup, il commença à rire d'un rire sans joie. Cette impulsion naquit dans sa gorge et explosa l'air environnant, comme une bombe nucléaire. Il emplit le silence et l'obscurité, rassura les ténèbres et engloutit son coeur.

**« Ce sera bientôt l'apogée de ce nouveau monde.»**

La dernière chose que Kisaragi Shintaro vit fut son assassin au dessus de lui, le fixant avec une hilarité déconcertante.  
>La dernière chose qu'il sentit furent ces mains indiscrètes qui lui faisaient mal, qui le faisaient hurler, qui le faisaient chialer.<br>La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son rire suivit de son propre hurlement d'agonie.

**「****La septième fleur se nommait Kisaragi Shintaro. Elle fut assassinée et violée par son orgueil fulgurant et ses erreurs tourmentées.****」**


	9. Huitième fleur - Dédain anonyme

Les nuages se mirent à pleurer une myriade de fines gouttes de pluie. La vitre devint ruisselante, alors que le jeune garçon sortait de sa torpeur. Il entendait déjà les camphriers crier sous le vent et le sifflement de la rencontre entre les feuilles opalines et les larmes des nuages.

La sonnerie se mit à retentir entre les murs du bâtiment. Le professeur n'avait même pas encore fini de parler que déjà rangeait-il ses affaires et quittait la pièce en soupirant.  
>Encore une journée à ne penser qu'à elle. Encore une journée à sourire d'une manière terriblement idiote à ses "copains de classe".<p>

**« Hibiya ! On mange ensemble, aujourd'hui ?**  
><strong>- Si tu veux. Tu me rejoindras à la fin du cours de maths ?<strong>  
><strong>- Yep ! Y a des filles de notre classe qui viendront, aussi. Elles ont envie de te connaître, apparemment..»<strong>

_"Normal, puisque je suis beau."_ ; c'était ce qu'il aurait répondu. Mais il fallait toujours qu'il respecte son image, ne pas se laisser aller par les circonstances ; tout contrôler, de sa respiration jusqu'au moindre battement de ses cils.  
>Il était devenu, pendant ces deux ans, Amamiya Hibiya ; le garçon mesquin et inaccessible pour qui ces jeunes dames craquaient.<p>

**« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tant qu'elles ne font pas de bruit, ça me va.»**

Son sac de cours sur une épaule, le regard perdu vers le sol, il écoutait à moitié la suite de la conversation que son ami avait entamé. Les silhouettes miniatures passaient dans le couloir ; certaines en bousculaient d'autres, quelques regards amoureux se perdaient dans l'atmosphère, quelques ricanements également. Tout passait au ralentis ; ces scènes de routine qui perduraient malgré les secondes égrenées par une accalmie naissante, il les détestait.  
>Parce que dans cette sempiternelle illusion, Hiyori était le seul nom qui restait ancré dans sa tête ; et il était le seul à le connaître.<p>

Elle lui manquait. Cette fille, morte écrasée par une simple erreur de sa part ; cette fille qu'il était presque le seul à connaître, elle avait creusé un trou béant dans son coeur dédié à nul autre qu'elle.  
>Et chaque jour, il se levait dans le désespoir de ne jamais plus apercevoir sa silhouette, au détour d'un été trop idyllique. Chaque fois que ses yeux sombres se perdaient dans l'infinie offerte par les cirrus en pleurs, il songeait à ces moments impavides d'engouement et d'allégresse.<p>

Et la réalité le frappait de plein fouet à chaque instant où l'un de ces souvenirs transperçaient sa poitrine béante. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de frapper tous ces idiots heureux qui n'avaient jamais vécu ceci.  
>Mais il ne le pourrait jamais, car il était Amamiya Hibiya. Le collégien mesquin, froid et inaccessible pour lequel les jeunes filles craquaient.<p>

Doucement, comme si depuis sa naissance, il était destiné à faire ce geste ; il redressa la tête et croisa un regard jaune.  
>Il s'arrêta, d'un coup ; comme s'il sentait émaner depuis le jeune homme une âme aussi délétère que vicieuse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'un sourire pernicieux crispait la commissure des lèvres rosées du jeune homme.<p>

**« Hibiya ? Tu le connais ?»**

La peur le tétanisait. Pourquoi Konoha se tenait face à lui ? Comment cet enfoiré avait le courage de lui faire ça ?  
>Comment cette enflure pouvait lui rappeler les jours heureux passés aux côtés de Hiyori ?<p>

Mais, étrangement, le garçon n'était pas énervé. La peur empêchait son coeur d'extérioriser tout sillon de haine ; la terreur insipide qui courrait dans ses veines était apte à paralyser tout autre sentiment en son être.  
>Son corps commença à trembler lorsque le plus grand fit un pas en sa direction. Dès lors, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Les couloirs se vidèrent promptement, comme si toute cette agitation n'avait jamais existé au sein du bâtiment suranné. Puis, la foule noire revint en masse, avec les dialogues sans intérêt et les regards indiscrets en leur direction.<p>

Il profita du tumulte des adolescents pour courir dans la direction opposée à celle du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui, souriant, marchait en sa direction. Il traversa ainsi les couloirs et les étages, dévalant et gravissant les escaliers dans une hâte erratique.  
>Parfois, il s'arrêtait pour reprendre sa respiration saccadée ; regardait en arrière et voyait, encore et toujours, son imposante silhouette à quelques mètres de là.<p>

Et pendant qu'il fuyait, encore et encore, une pléthore de pensées lui donnait un mal de crâne absurde. Pourquoi courir ? Pourquoi le poursuivait-il ? Quelle était la raison de sa venue ici ? Pour lui rappeler sa participation dans la mort d'Asahina Hiyori ? Pour redevenir "amis" ? Son expression avait tout l'air, sauf amicale.  
>Venait-il le tuer ?<br>Pourquoi ?

Le jeune garçon eut un tremblement, alors qu'il montait les derniers escaliers du bâtiment. Et si ce n'était rien de tout ça ? Il ne lui faisait tout de même pas confiance. L'intuition ? Peut-être. Un quelconque instinct animal ? Possible.

C'est lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte menant au toit que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément.  
>S'il voulait le tuer, ce serait plus facile à cet endroit.<br>Il se retourna précipitamment, dévalant quelques marches ; et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit Konoha à quelques marches de lui.

**« Tiens ? La partie de chat est finie ?»**

Frustré, l'adolescent remonta sur le toit et ferma la porte derrière lui ; avec l'espoir que celle-ci l'empêcherait de l'atteindre. Futile espoir, car il savait que le plus grand pouvait, auquel cas, défoncer sans aucun effort la porte en cobalt.  
>Derrière lui, les nuages gris grognaient et pleuraient leur indéfectible colère. Mais, malgré les gouttes de pluie s'insinuant dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements ; son regard ne quittait pas la porte en face de lui.<p>

Alors il recula d'un pas. Puis, de deux. Et un troisième, avant que la porte ne vole à côté de lui pour se réfugier dans le vide.  
>Ses yeux marrons scrutèrent désespérément le sourire pernicieux qui crispait les lèvres de Konoha ; et, tandis qu'il se rapprochait, avec cette sibylline lueur dans ses iris, il trébucha de manière ridicule. Ses fesses rencontrèrent le sol, et dans un gémissement, il observa avec horreur les jambes de l'antagoniste qui se rapprochaient, qui se rapprochaient, qui se rapprochaient ; encore et encore plus vite ; encore et encore plus fort.<p>

Enfermé dans une peur inconditionnelle, il eut un petit cri lorsqu'un bouquet de fleurs vint fouetter son visage glabre. Les yeux démesurément écarquillés, il observa les pétales devenir écarlates au fil des secondes.

**« Ce sont des gentianes. Elles représentent le mépris. Car c'est tout ce que tu as toujours ressenti envers les autres, pas vrai ? Tout le monde... Sauf Hiyori.»**

Le plus petit observait maintenant son poursuivant d'une manière choquée. Attristée, aussi. Et énervée. Un peu le mélange des trois ; et d'autres sentiments encore plus complexes.  
>Était-ce vrai ? Avait-il toujours méprisé les autres ? Ses camarades de classe, oui. Konoha, plus que tout au monde.<br>Ses anciens amis... Également.  
>Et Hiyori, dans tout ça ? Avait-il raison ?<p>

**« C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais méprisé les gens qui m'entouraient.»**

Sa nature d'être humain, sa fierté exacerbée et sa mauvaise foi incommensurable faisaient qu'il niait tout en bloc. Mais, même dans sa dénégation, il avait tort ; encore et toujours.  
>Et il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.<br>À chaque respiration, il riait de la vie. À chaque regard, il dédaignait autrui.  
>À chaque battement de coeur, il expirait de manière hautaine et altière.<p>

**« Ah... Mais si tu les méprises, c'est parce que tu te méprises également ; hein ? C'est vrai que tu as tué la seule personne que tu aies jamais aimé... Ce doit être douloureux, hein ?**  
><strong>- La ferme...<strong>  
><strong>- Cesse de te mentir à toi-même. Tu es un assassin, colérique, immature, méprisant, méprisé, égoïste, égocentrique...<strong>  
><strong>- Ferme ta gueule...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais c'est la vérité. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rejoindre ta chère et tendre ? C'est pas comme si quelque chose te retenait, ici.»<strong>

Quelques frissons parcoururent son dos gracile ; alors que le froid et l'eau venaient consumer chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il avait raison, mais... Mais ? Pourquoi cherchait-il un moyen de le contredire ? C'était vrai : rien ne le retenait, dans ce monde. Ses amis ? Il n'en avait que faire. Sa famille ? Aussi dure et fermée d'esprit soit-elle, il ne tenait aucunement à ses membres. L'école ? Comme s'il aimait y aller ! Sa vie ? Même elle, il la méprisait.

Mais.. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir ; voilà la contradiction, l'échappatoire, la réponse à la question. Il avait peur de mourir, de ne plus exister, de ne plus pouvoir penser, agir, parler librement. Il avait peur que son esprit disparaisse, ainsi que le souvenir de son amour perdu et de son existence impromptue. Il était terrifié, terrifié à l'idée qu'il n'eut jamais servi à rien, que sa vie n'était qu'une poussière parmi les galaxies, que son existence était aussi utile qu'un galet au beau milieu de l'océan.  
>Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de tout laisser tomber ; ses souvenirs, sa vie, ses amis, sa famille ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de sauter, de cohabiter une fraction de seconde avec le vent avant de faire corps avec la terre - ou plutôt avec le bitume froid et mouillé ? Il en avait assez, assez de cette vie sans aucun sens ni intérêt, assez de ces contradictions incongrues, assez de cet amour déchu qui ne reviendra plus.<p>

Alors que ses songes le berçaient, son interlocuteur le prit par la gorge et le souleva au dessus de sa tête. Ses pieds volèrent au gré du vent, se débattant malencontreusement alors que ses mains tentaient désespérément de desserrer l'emprise du plus grand avant qu'il ne l'étrangle.

**« Le plaisir fut de courte durée.. Moi qui croyait que tu allais défendre ta vision des choses comme Shintaro ! Mais tu as au moins le mérite de m'avoir excité pendant cette course poursuite.»**

Il ne réussit pas à lui demander de le lâcher, ni à faire un quelconque commentaire sur ses paroles. Il continuait de se débattre, de mettre des coups de pieds dans le vent, de tenter de repousser ces mains qui se resserraient encore plus sur sa gorge. Il reprenait sa respiration lorsque Konoha le souhaitait, pas lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

L'antagoniste avança d'un pas, son corps se balança d'avant en arrière. Deuxième pas, il tentait de regarder autre chose que son regard amusé par sa panique. Troisième pas, il réussit à pencher la tête sur le côté. Quatrième pas, ses pieds étaient au dessus du vide. Cinquième pas, s'il tombait, il quitterait ce monde ainsi que ces souvenirs indésirables d'un amour maudit.

**« Ce ne serait pas amusant de t'étrangler, Mary est déjà morte comme ça. Et puisque vous étiez tous uniques, vous aurez tous des fins uniques..»**

Son regard provoqua le fou rire du jeune homme. Mary ? Qui était-ce déjà ? Ah, la fille discrète au pouvoir pétrifiant ?  
>Hein ? Elle était morte ?<p>

**« Tu es le dernier du Mekakushi Dan, Hibiya. Et bientôt, on sera tous morts ; c'est pas génial ?»**

Ce gars était taré. Comment ça, le dernier ? Il allait le tuer ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?  
>Il se souvint alors des paroles qu'il avait énoncées à propos des idées que Shintaro défendait. Alors, c'était vrai..? Ils étaient tous morts ? Même Momo ?<p>

Pendant qu'il divaguait, le plus grand chantonnait tout en desserrant la prise qu'il avait sur son cou. Un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Il se sentait chuter, mais il en restait encore deux.. L'expression "être à deux doigts de mourir" prenait alors tout son sens.

**« Amamiya Hibiya, garçon mesquin et hautain, tombera de son piédestal et s'écrasera avec le souvenir d'un amour à sens unique et ravagé par ses erreurs.»**

C'est alors qu'il le lâcha, avec un unique sourire adressé à la mort venue pour chercher l'enfant. Celui-ci hurla, observa le toit s'éloigner petit à petit de lui. Il volait avec les gouttes de pluie et les gouttes de sa tristesse. Peut-être de sa terreur, aussi. Il était difficile pour lui de savoir quoi penser pendant ses derniers instants : aux gens qui le verraient tomber alors qu'il seraient en cours, à ceux qui pleureraient sa mort, à ses souvenirs, à sa famille, à ses amis, à sa vie.  
>Alors il décida de penser à Hiyori, au Mekakushi Dan, aux missions sans importance, aux mots rassurants de Kido, au sourire franc de Seto, aux blagues habituelles de Kano, aux maladresses de Mary et de Momo, aux remarques idiotes de Ene, à la mauvaise foi de Shintaro, à son espoir impossible de revoir son amour, et à la sérénité de Konoha.<p>

Et avant de se dire que sa vie avait été plutôt chouette, il s'écrasa au sol dans une flaque formée par les larmes translucides des cieux et les larmes sanglantes de son corps.

Devant lui, la silhouette imposante de Konoha observait ce petit cadavre noyé par le remord d'avoir ignoré et méprisé ces bons souvenirs, et celui de ne pas avoir su retenir ces petits bouts de bonheur dans le creux de ses mains.

**« On dirait que le générique de fin débute.. Je me demande quelles en seront les paroles ?»**

La dernière chose que Amamiya Hibiya vit fut le ciel peint d'une tristesse effrontée qui tombait sur un sol corrompu.  
>La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut le choc de sa rencontre avec la mort qui lui tendait ses bras faits d'asphalte.<br>La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le craquement lugubre de ses os contre une réalité à laquelle il n'avait jamais songé.

**「****La huitième fleur se nommait Amamiya Hibiya. Elle fut écrasée par le poids de remords indéfectibles qui finirent par la noyer avec les larmes des cieux.****」**


End file.
